Naruto, el digielegido de la oscuridad
by Dark Anubis-sama
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuruki del Yamata no Orochi, odiado por algo que no es, siendo odiado y abandonado a favor de su hermana Aika que es la jinchuruki del kiyubi. Los padres de estos, ya hartos de Naruto negocian con Orochimaru vendiéndolo como una simple mercancía haciendo que pierda todas sus esperanzas sin saber que su destino cambiara gracias a unos extraños seres digitales
1. Prologo

Personaje hablando-(personaje pensando) **- (pensamiento biju) - biju hablando**

Prologo

Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas), una de las consideradas mas fuertes reconocida por sus ninjas y clanes estaba en una situación muy complicada, por donde se veía solo encontraba una gran devastación ¿la razón? 2 De los más fuertes bijus se encontraban peleando y al mismo tiempo destruyendo todo uno era un zorro gigantesco con 9 colas ondeando furiosamente, de pelaje rojo, y el otro, una gran serpiente con 8 cabezas y al final de su cuerpo 8 cortas pero considerables colas, de coloración morada con tonos negros, eran el kyubi no kitsune y el yamata no orochi, ¿Cómo paso todo esto? retrocedamos un poco. Kushina Uzumaki, jinchuruki del kyubi, había terminado de dar a luz a 2 pequeñas criaturas, el primero, un niño rubio de ojos azules con 3 simpáticas marcas a cada lado de sus mejillas, y la segunda, una niña pelirroja de ojos violetas también con 3 marcas en las mejillas, eran Naruto y Aika Uzumaki Namizake. Pero una persona enmascarada los ataco y en el proceso secuestrando a kushina, el padre Minato Namizake el yondaime hokage primeramente fue a su hogar dejando a los infantes en sus cunas y se preparo para buscar a su esposa, cuando escucho un gran estruendo, vio por la ventana y se sorprendió al ver al zorro y la serpiente, se pregunto que hacia yamata en la aldea pero dejo eso de lado y se dirigió al lugar llegando y salvando a su esposa de ser aplastada por las bestias, ahí vio al enmascarado desapareciendo en un portal espacio-tiempo solo para oír decirle "que comience la pelea" y finalmente desaparecer, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual, las 2 bestias luchando a muerte los ninjas tanto chunin jonin y ambus iban a luchar, pero rápidamente morían bajo sus ataques-¡resistan! Hay que contenerlos hasta que hokage-sama llegue-grito un ambu- ¡lo intentamos pero son demasiado fuertes¡-respondió otro. Los bijus mientras tanto estaban formando un bijudama, si los lanzaban y chocaban entre ellos… los resultados serian devastadores, y antes de lanzarlos un gran sapo cayó entre los contrincantes deteniéndolos. En la cabeza del sapo se encontraba Minato con su ropa jonin y su capa, y junto a el un hombre de avanzada edad (mas o menos) con un traje de batalla parecido al de un samurái, era Sarutobi Hiruzen, 3er hokage-¡gamabunta! Encárgate de yamata, nosotros nos encargaremos del kyubi-dijo minato para luego ir a la pelea-de acuerdo-respondió el sapo

La batalla duro mucho tiempo, lograron alejarlos de la aldea, pero aun así no podían derrotarlos-que haremos, no tenemos mucho chakra y si no los detenemos la aldea va a ser destruida-dijo Minato preocupado-lo único que podemos hacer es sellarlos- lose pero en quien-pensando lo mas rápido posible que podía, Minato solo llego a una conclusión-ya se en quienes, será en mis hijos-¿estas seguro Minato?, son tus hijos-Sarutobi no estaba seguro apenas eran recién nacidos

Lo estoy, espérame aquí-dijo para desaparecer en un flash amarillo. Cuando volvió tenia en brazos a los pequeños, yamata vio a los niños y solo con eso supo lo que pasaría**-¡NO LO PERMITIRE!-**exclamo para luego lanzar una de sus cabezas a Sarutobi que recibió el ataque de lleno terminando atravesado por los enormes colmillos de la serpiente-¡SARUTOBI!-grito para luego verlo caer al suelo muerto-maldito- dijo apretando los puños-¡no te lo perdonare!-rápidamente invoco dos altares de piedra, coloco a los niños ahí y rápidamente hizo una secuencia de sellos-¡sello de la parca!-y a partir de ahí todo se volvió negro

Al día siguiente

En el hospital de konoha, Minato se encontraba durmiendo, cuando comenzó a despertar recordó todo lo que paso y se pregunto ¿no debería estar muerto?, hay súbitamente recordó todo lo que paso la noche anterior, intento levantarse pero una mano lo detuvo-Tu descansa, aun no estas del todo curado-le respondió una voz-¿kushina?-esta le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, ahí se acordó de otra cosa. ¿Y los niños? donde están-pregunto alterado, si algo les había pasado entonces…-tranquilo, Aika esta bien, ella tiene al kyubi-dijo la pelirroja-y Naruto?-pregunto Minato y en ese momento kushina cambio su rostro a uno de odio y una lagrima resbalo en su mejilla y Minato se preocupo aun mas-¿Qué paso con Naruto?-volvió a preguntar-el…murió, ya-yamata lo mato-dijo kushina no aguantando mas y llorando

Minato se horrorizo, su hijo muerto, yamata, ¡YAMATO LO MATO! Primero casi destruye la aldea junto con el kyubi, luego mato al que consideraba su padre, y ahora ¡¿SU HIJO?!-pe-pero como, como lo mato-exigió-lo-los doctores revisaban a Naruto cuando fue cubierto por un chakra morado oscuro y ataco a los doctores y después de tranquilizo, lo volvieron a revisar y no tenia pulso, murió…-termino de relatar kushina llorando y dejando en shock a Minato-y además…-dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de Minato-tomo el control de su cuerpo-dijo para el desagrado del rubio

Ahora Minato se sentía furioso- maldito demonio…-murmuro mientras apretaba sus puños, pero entonces si yamata estaba en el cuerpo de su hijo, entonces ye sabia lo que tenia que hacer-lo pagara-eso llamo la atención de kushina-de que hablas?-pregunto mirando el estado de furia de su esposo-lo pagara, ese demonio mato a mi hijo y yo hare lo mismo con el- la mujer se sorprendió nunca escucho hablar así a Minato- pero porque matarlo directamente cuando puedo torturarlo-kushina estaba de acuerdo y ahí tomaron su decisión lo harían sufrir como nunca antes pues estaban seguros que ese era yamata, un demonio y no su hijo ¿verdad? Después de hablar del asunto se fueron a descansar, todo sin saber que fue escuchado por un pequeño ser que desapareció en partículas


	2. chapter1:el nacimiento del dark emissary

Hola gente, esta es mi primera historia y segundo chapter que hago en estos días espero que les guste

-personaje hablado-(personaje pensando)-**biju/digimon/diosa hablando-(biju/digimon/diosa pensando)**

Capítulo 1: el nacimiento del emisario oscuro

_**Konohagakure no sato 10 años después**_

Estamos en Konohagakure no sato, 10 años después del ataque de los biju y muchas cosas pasaron en ese lapso de tiempo, para empezar Minato se retiró de su cargo de hokage y se lo dio a Danzo, todos los líderes de clanes se sorprendieron ¿Por qué se lo dio así como así? No tenían idea pero tuvieron que aguantarse, después vino la masacre Uchiha de los cuales solo sobrevivieron 3, Sasuke, Mikoto e Itachi Uchiha, los únicos que quedaron, los ambu buscaron al responsable pero solo le vieron una característica, era un enmascarado, Sasuke después de eso quiso el camino de la venganza y quiso un entrenamiento pero su madre y hermano no lo quisieron por lo que abandono la casa y grande fue la sorpresa de los familiares al enterarse que fue adoptado por los Namizake. Después vino la nueva ley del clan Hyuga, la ley que decía que si no eras lo suficientemente fuerte lo sacarían del clan y les arrebatarían los ojos, eso fue lo que paso con Hinata Hyuga, que sin ningún tipo de compasión su padre, Hiashi Hyuga le arranco los ojos con un kunai, la llevaron al hospital donde la operaron haciéndole un trasplante de ojos por la mismísima Tsunade Senju, recupero la vista pero quedo con un trauma casi imposible de superar, fue adoptada por Kurenai que era la que cuidaba de ella cuando su padre no quería verla o la castigaba echándola de la casa.

En cuanto a los Namizake, Kushina se dedicó a entrenar a su hija Aika y al nuevo integrante de la familia, Sasuke, pues siendo ellos los herederos no podía ser débiles, Minato también los entrenaba en todo lo que podía, los amaba mucho, pero ese amor la llevaba a consentirlos tanto que poco a poco se volvieron engreídos, fastidiosos, insoportables y malcriados, pero los padres de tan amorosos que son no se daban cuenta de los cambios, pues amaban mucho a sus hijos…

Si como no…

Pues había alguien más en esa familia ese es Naruto Uzumaki Namizake, pero no lo consideraban su hijo, más bien una desgracia, pues a cada rato que podían todos lo maltrataban y humillaban y lo veían como una mera cucaracha que les gustaba aplastar, también lo torturaban y golpeaban hasta el punto de dejarlo medio muerto, con los aldeanos era lo mismo, Minato organizaba cada 10 de Octubre una cacería llamada " la cacería de la culebra rastrera" en la cual lo perseguían y golpeaban hasta cansarse pues se desquitaban con él por todo lo que paso ese día hace ya 10 años, solo que no se desquitabas con Aika porque primeramente era la hija del hokage y en segunda Minato les dijo que el Kyubi es el guardián de la tierra del fuego haciendo ver a su hija como una protectora de su nación y aldea, pero la cosa no para ahí, en las noche llevaban a Naruto a un burdel donde tipos con gustos enfermos hacían lo que querían de su cuerpo violándolo y eso a él no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, aun en el hecho d que sintiera placer, no, lo hacía sentir sucio y Minato era el que cobraba las horas de tortura que le hacían pasar al niño (n/a: y no esto no es yaoi) en la casa lo mantenían de esclavo lo hacían cocinar, lavar, planchar y todos los trabajos domésticos, y el claro tuvo que aprender a la fuerza y lo hacía muy bien solo que Sasuke y Aika le daban más trabajo diciendo que todo lo que hacía estaba horrible, y a la hora de dormir lo llevaban al patio lo amarraban en el portón principal como un perro y lo dejaban en el frio suelo, pocos eran los aldeanos que lo querían pues el algunas veces daba una sonrisa, estos aldeanos lo querían, pocos pero lo querían, solo que Minato los mandaba asesinar y los que querían a Naruto llegaban a evitarlo e incluso hasta odiarlo.

Naruto aun así no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día lo amarían como debía ser aprendió muchos jutsus del pergamino de la casa a corta edad y aun así Minato lo castigaba pues decía que había robado los jutsus del clan y que no tenía derecho a ser alguien, solo se dedicó a lo demás y se dijo que no usaría ningún jutsu para mantener "feliz" a su padre

Minato ahora estaba hablando con Kushina sobre otro paso de su plan-…y bien que te parece-le dijo a su esposa mientras esta pensaba hasta dar una respuesta-¿seguro que se puede confiar en él? después de todo es un traidor-pregunto la pelirroja, también quería deshacerse de Naruto pero de una forma más segura, ella lo odiaba por haber matado a su hijo Naruto, no le importó lo que le paso a Sarutobi sino su hijo y Minato le importo las dos cosas-claro, así el dejara de molestar, ¿Quién más que el para torturarlo?-dijo el rubio mayor-además quieres deshacerte de Naruto ¿sí o no?-pregunto de manera un poco molesta-pues…-no sabía que responder la otra no estaba segura-recuerda lo que le hizo a Naruto él es yamata recuerdas él decía eso pero jamás reviso el sello que mantenía a yamata encerrado solo actuó sin pensar.

Kushina al recordar eso no lo pensó más-está bien –respondió sin más-bien lo haremos hoy mismo-dijo el otro, ya sabían que hacer

Ahora estamos en el jardín de los Namizake donde se puede apreciar a un niño de 10 años rubio con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, ojos azules y un poco moreno, solo vestía una gastada remera blanca y un pantalón gris en el mismo estado que la remera, se encontraba atado del cuello cual perro castigado y se veían unas pocas lágrimas en su cara-(porque tiene que ser así)-pensó triste-(que hice para merecer todo este dolor) pensó cuando sintió un golpe en su estómago, miro adolorido y vio a do chicos de su edad y de su desagrado, el primero un chico de pelo y ojos negro con una remera azul y unos shorts blancos con el símbolo de los Namizake en la espalda y la segunde una chica pelirroja de ojos violetas con una blusa blanca y una falda del mismo color, eran sus "hermanos" Sasuke y Aika Uzumaki Namizake-levántate ceniciento que nuestro padre quiere verte-dijo Sasuke dejando confundido al rubio ¿para qué quería verlo?-¡no seas flojo y levántate! qué esperas-le grito Aika en el oído sobresaltándolo cuando señalo la cuerda atada al cuello, tenía 10 años lo admitía pero siendo alguien negado a todo incluso a la educación no sabía cómo desatarse - y-ya lo sabía-dijo nervioso Sasuke y Aika solo pudo suspirar era un poco despistado debes en cuando. Lo desataron, y el rubio menor se sentía nervioso ¿para qué lo llamarían sus "padres"?. Ya una vez en la sala encontrándose con Kushina y Minato, ambos con una mirada que solo ponía más nervioso al niño-q-q-que nece-sitan-dijo nervioso no sabía hablar correctamente y eso lo hacía sentirse mal, no le habían enseñado a hablar y se las ingenió para aprender solo que muy lento y espacioso-te llamamos porque tengo un negocio-eso lo asusto ¿lo llevarían de nuevo a ese burdel? Empezó a temblar y eso animo a Minato le encantaba verlo temblar de miedo-pero no en un burdel ni nada de personas que te torturen-dijo y eso alivio a Naruto pero entonces ¿de qué era ese negocio?, no pudo pensar más cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca y callo desmallado, lo último que vio fue una sonrisa maliciosa de los mayores y todo se volvió negro

**Lugar** **desconocido**

Se sentía adolorido, y mucho empezaba a despertarse cuando sintió que no podía moverse libremente, abrió completamente los ojos solo para ver que estaba amarrado a una silla en una habitación vieja, se desesperó e intento liberarse cuando escucho pasos al frente suyo, miro y vio a Minato y a su lado un hombre de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos dorados parecidos al de una serpiente, con unos pantalones negros y una vestimenta rara a los ojos de Naruto de color amarillo con una curda morada muy gruesa-entonces este es el niño que me negocias… me gusta-dijo el extraño con una mirada enferma asustando de sobremanera al niño que solo miro a Minato pidiendo ayuda pero solo obtuvo un golpe de su parte-ahora escúchame monstruo, ya me harte de ti así que he decidido venderte-dijo para el horror de Naruto, podía soportar a esos hombres en ese burdel y a los que lo torturaban , pero ese hombre le daba miedo y terror-pe-pero-por-que, soy tu-tu hijo dijo entre lágrimas y volvió a sentir otro golpe-¡CALLATE TU NO ERES MI HIJO ERS UN DEMONION Y YO JAMAS ACEPTARIA A UN DEMONIO QUE MATO A MI PADRE, QUE CREISTE,QUE ALGUN DIA TE IBAMOS A QUERER,NADIE TE QUIERE EN LA ALDEA NADIA TE AMARA ASI QUE RESIGNATE A SER LO QUE ERES, UNA ASQUEROSA CULEBRA!-termino recibiendo otro golpe y algo dentro de Naruto se rompió y ese algo era esperanza, y algo revivía de esa esperanza, era odio, sed de venganza y muchas emociones negativas, solo se podía verlo llorar-has lo que quieras con él, no se aceptan devoluciones…Orochimaru-dijo para desaparecer en su tan celebre jutsu. Ahora solo se encontraban Orochimaru y Naruto, este temblando de rabia e impotencia-(maldito Namikaze, ahora ya veo todo con claridad, jamás me amaste, y yo que creí que me reconocerías como tu hijo…)-todo fue en vano, toda esa gente que Minato mato, los únicos que lo querían muertos por ese bastardo, ni siquiera los dejo suplicar los había matado frente a sus ojos… algún día se vengaría, pero no solo sería venganza, también seria justicia-bueno Naruto nos vamos a tu nueva casa te debo entrenar bien para cumplir mis metas-dijo desamarrándolo, estaba seguro que él quería vengarse así que lo aprovecharía para sus planes, y también lo aprovecharía Naruto para bien… o para mal. Ambos se retiraron del lugar sin darse cuenta que una pequeña criatura observo todo y desapareció en partículas digitales, la misma que estuvo hace 10 años.

**Lugar desconocido**

La pequeña criatura apareció en un sitio lúgubre, como un bosque oscuro con árboles negros y sin hojas, en el centro de este bosque un templo como un palacio hecho de oscuridad, muy elegante pero tétrico el cielo era rojo con nubes negras y relámpagos y en el jardín del palacio había muchas flores marchitas por lo que destacaba eran unas rosas negras manchadas con lo que parecía ser sangre dándole al lugar un toque de hermosa pero tétrico. La criatura entro por una de las varias ventanas de ese palacio solo para terminar en la mano de una hermosa mujer, de cabello negro y ojos purpuras vestida con una especie de vestido/túnica muy ajustado a su perfecta figura con un escote que revelaba unos pechos copa d-**así que ya** **empezó… bien pequeño puedes descansar**-dijo la mujer con una voz melodiosa y suave como el de una diosa-Si, gracias Yami-sama-respondió la criatura para desaparecer de la misma forma que antes-**mi pequeño Naruto, tú serás mi emisario, el emisario de la diosa de la oscuridad, y que mejor ayuda que las de estos seres digimons**-si ella es la diosa de la oscuridad Yami, una diosa que no es del digimundo ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

**NOTAS DE ANUBIS**

Listooooooooo? Espero que les guste dejen review se despide su Dios egipcio oscuro Dark Anubis-sama


	3. Chapter 2:el encuentro con los oscuros

¡Hola gente! Vengo con otro cap. para su entretenimiento gracias x los pocos reviews pero algo es algo bueno paso al cap.

Capítulo 2: el encuentro con los oscuros

Una vez que Orochimaru y Naruto salieron del lugar fueron directo a Otogakure no Sato, en el camino Naruto permaneció callado y eso llamo la atención del sanin traidor pues creía que le iba a preguntar dónde iban, que entrenamiento tendría y otras cosas, y de cierta manera le gustaba esa actitud, ya que prefería a un sirviente niño callado y resignado que un niño malcriado y gritón.

En la cabeza de Naruto era otra cosa, estaba pensando en cómo hacer una venganza/justicia para hacerle pagar a Minato todo lo que le hizo en estos 10 años, al menos tendría más entrenamiento y su maestro sería un sanin solo que no confiaba en él, pero de todas maneras le serviría, ya cuando no lo necesite lo mataría, toda la mentalidad de Naruto estaba cambiando, y extrañamente sentía la necesidad de matar algo aunque sea un conejo o algo, pero solo se aguantó-Oto está a 1 día de aquí por lo que acamparemos asique sirve de algo y busca leña y agua-ordeno el sanin para después sentarse y cerrar los ojos descansando la vista, el rubio solo obedeció. Ya cuando regreso con todo lo pedido se dio cuenta de que el sanin lo miraba como inspeccionándolo-dime…-escucho-porque no dices nada, normalmente la gente dice algo o me tiene miedo ¿Por qué tu no?-pregunto puede que él sabía que él quería venganza pero su actitud llamaba la atención, solo vio al rubio hacer unos gestos y señalar su boca haciéndole entender- no habla porque no sabes cómo?-pregunto un poco sorprendido ¿acaso Minato fue tan cegado por su odio que ni siquiera le enseño a hablar? Sino un poco de lastima, al parecer entrenarlo va a ser un poco difícil-¿y al menos sabes leer?-otra pregunta, otro gesto, un asentimiento fue lo única que recibió-(bueno…no taaan difícil)- se dijo a sí mismo-bueno, eso es todo, ahí mejor ve a cazar algo que tengo hambre y más vale que sepas cocinar-amenazo, si supiera. Naruto vino con un conejo en manos donde lo cocino y para sorpresa del sanin estaba delicioso, aun siendo un simple conejo asado, al menos tendría quien cocinara mejor en su guarida porque cuando Tajuja cocinaba…. Es mejor no recordar eso cuando se está comiendo, podría vomitar.

Una vez terminado de cenar se fueron a dormir, Naruto en la rama de un árbol y el otro se sumergió en la tierra-(espero que esto valga la pena)-se dijo Naruto para luego dormir por primera vez, sin ningún peligro a su alrededor.

**Sueño de Naruto**

El rubio se encontraba confundido, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, parecía un bosque negro muy tétrico, pero por alguna razón le encantaba este lugar e inconscientemente se formó una sonrisa en su rostro –**ven pequeño-**escucho una voz, sentía que venía de ese bosque, que sin dudarlo se adentró al lugar. Camino un buen tramo hasta que llego a una especie de palacio oscuro muy elegante que volvió a sacarle otra sonrisa y más abierta, una que nunca tuvo en su vida-¿qué es este lugar?-se preguntó así mismo cuando se dio cuenta que hablo sin problemas, sentía que se debía a ese extraño lugar-**entra mi pequeño**-escucho de nuevo, era la de una mujer, no pudo pensar más cuando vio como la gran puerta se abría frente a él liberando una fría ventisca en la que sintió algo como si la mismísima muerte estuviera ahí dentro, de nuevo volvió a sonreír, como si estuviera emocionado, sin darse cuenta corrió directo al interior del palacio, y esa entrada al palacio era también la entrada a su destino.

**Dentro del lugar**

Corrió por muchas habitaciones hasta llegar a un gran salón gigantesco donde vio a una mujer vestida de negro sumamente atractiva, pechos copa E, ojos purpuras, pelinegra-**bienvenido, mi querido emisario**- le escucho decir poniéndolo nervioso, tenía una presencia que irradiaba poder y mucho peligro-**tranquilo, te preguntaras que haces aquí ¿no?-**le dijo la mujer**-aquí puedes hablar normalmente, así que pregunta lo que quieras**-bien si eso era cierto entonces lo probaría-quien eres y en dónde estoy?-una pregunta directa con una respuesta directa-**soy la diosa de la oscuridad, mi nombre es Yami y estas en mi reino, el reino oscuro**-ok, eso era difícil de creer-**si no me crees entonces…-**lo que sintió después lo sorprendió, era una sensación de oscuridad increíblemente grande**-eso te convence**-mejor otra pregunta-que quiere de mí?-pregunto un poco sorprendido, estar frente a una diosa era mucho, mejor tenerle respeto-**veras…yo te llame a este lugar para proponerte algo**-eso lo dejo muy confundido, sobre todo cuando lo llamo "emisario"-que es lo que una diosa quiere de mí?- de todas las personas fuertes y con mejor intelecto que el suyo, ¿porque él?-**quiero que seas mi emisario, un emisario oscuro, o si quieres, mi digielegido oscuro**- termino de decir con una sonrisa para luego que en aun lado de ella aparecieran 4 huevos muy grandes dejando aún más confundido a Naruto-explíquese Yami-sama-respondió con mucho respeto, esa oscuridad que desprendía la diosa era para el como si fuera bendecido, algo que admiraba-**te explicare solo que es un poco largo, quieres escuchar y ver**-y al momento de decir eso apareció un espejo del tamaño de una puerta. Naruto estaba confundido, pero si una diosa lo quería a él, entonces aprovecharía la oportunidad, por lo que se sentó en el suelo como si fuera a escuchar un cuento. La diosa, dándose cuenta de su interés por lo que diría y por una explicación, fue directamente al relato**-Estaba aburrida de solo mirar lo que pasaba en el mundo shinobi, no había ninguna novedad**-empezó el relato y en el espejo, como si fuera una tv empezó a mostrarse a ella misma sentada en un trono de huesos mirando el mismo espejo que usaba, tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, bostezo abiertamente y se levantó de su asiento y fue a caminar por el tétrico jardín-**ahí me acorde que había otros mundos, no podía y a verlos ahí mismo, pero si podía mirar un poco**-el espejo mostro cuando volvió al salón, se sentó y paso su mano frente al espejo, mostrando otro lugar y otras personas**- y ahí los vi a ellos… a los digielegido**-el rubio vio a varios niños de su edad con unas extrañas criaturas, todas junto a una persona, estas tenían extraños aparatos, otros de diversas formas y tamaños, combatiendo a otros seres, supuso que eran esas criaturas que la diosa llamo digimon-**eso me llamo la atención, niños en una pelea, sin ningún entrenamiento salvando su mundo, y se me ocurrió una idea**-otra imagen apareció, esta vez era un campo de batalla mostrando a dos mujeres, eran ella, la diosa oscura vistiendo una armadura oscura y la otra, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y facciones delicadas, era como una gemela de la otra diosa, el cabello y ojos era la única diferencia, también con una armadura pero plateada-**recordé lo que me hizo mi "querida" hermanita-**mostro como la derroto, poniendo un pie encima de su cabeza y sacándole la lengua en señal de burla-**en el mundo que vi había alguien que elegía a esos niños y los ponía a su mandato para el bien, así que ¿Por qué no yo tener también unos cuantos digimon? Algunas cosas se tienen que compartir, traje algunas de esas criaturas por una ranura entre esta dimensión y esa, pero no son suficientes, necesito más de ellas para mis planes, y voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda, ya que una diosa del mundo shinobi no puede meterse en asunto de otras dimensiones**- término sonriendo y desapareciendo el espejo-**ahora tienes una idea de por qué te llame aquí ¿verdad?-** dijo haciéndose a un lado mostrando los cuatro huevos de gran tamaño, mientras tanto el rubio se sorprendió, no se necesita ser un genio para saber lo que quería-qui-quiere que yo sea se digi-digi ¿qué?- termino con cara de confusión sacándole una gota en la nuca a la diosa, tal vez cambio su perspectiva a la de vengarse de su familia, pero seguía siendo tan… inocente.

-**Digielegido Naruto, quiero que seas mi digielegido, pero me gusta más el término "Dark Emissary", además, ellos te ayudarían en tus metas contra tu familia**- al decir eso el rubio cambio su cara a una de desagrado, no le gustaba el hecho de que ahora le recordaran a esos bastardos que fueron su martirio por varios años, pero se quedó con una duda-porque yo y no otra persona- de todas las personas con un mejor objetivo ¿porque él? Que tenia de especial –**sentí que** **tienes un potencial en bruto, y quiero saber hasta dónde puede llegar… o mejor dicho ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar tú?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo siniestra-que dices ¿aceptas?**- le pregunto de una vez apareciendo en su mano un aparato parecido al que vio, era un objeto rectangular, un poco largo con una pantalla negra, alrededor de esta estaba una pieza metálica con doce picos como un reloj, tres botones colocados formando un pequeño triangulo, era de color negro con los bordes purpuras y detalles como serpientes en la parte trasera estas formaban un pentaculo invertido, estaba adherido a una cadena plateada, y tenía una ranura en la parte frontal (N/A: imagínense mezcla del digixros, de frontier, savers, y tamer**)-(Acepta mocoso) **escucho una voz en su cabeza, termina como estaba al principio, confundido-que…-no termino de decir cuando en el salón apareció entre las sombras una gigantesca serpiente se ocho cabezas, y al final de su cuerpo ocho cortas colas, era de coloración morada con tonos negros, ojos verdes con la esclerótica negra-**oh si Naruto, te presento al Yamata no Orochi, es el ser que había en tu interior**-presento la diosa dejando en shock al rubio-e-eso vive en mí, ¡¿pero no puede ser eso no cabe dentro de mi cuerpo?!-ok, había mucho que explicar, porque con esa respuesta tendría mucho que hacer con él. Por los siguientes minutos le explico que es un jinchuruki, como fue sellado en él y otros detalles, eso solo enfureció aún más a Naruto al saber que fue ofrecido como sacrificio, por culpa de Minato fue todo o que paso, era una bastardo, no culpaba a yamata, después le pediría una explicación, pero ahora que le estaban ofreciendo esta clase de poder y puesto no podía desaprovecharlo, además la oscuridad que emanaba la diosa le encantaba, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, ya tomo su decisión- Acepto- acepto firmemente-yo, Naruto Uzumaki, acepto ser su Dark Emissary-dijo levantando la mano, la diosa le dio el aparato-**entonces que así sea, Naruto Uzumaki, te otorgo el digivace de la oscuridad! Úsalo a tu antojo pero recuerda que ahora eres mío, estas bajo mi mando, ¿entendiste?**- dijo autoritariamente la divinidad mientras el rubio se arrodillaba ante ella- como ordene Yami-sama-la diosa al escuchar eso acaricio la cabeza de Naruto cual mascota preferida**-Yamata, te encargo de su entrenamiento en tu elemento, y hablando de elemento Naruto, te daré unos dos regalos muy especiales, serán tus elementos de trabajo**-lo que hizo después fue estirar su brazo y en esta apareció una gran guadaña negra de filo roja sangre, entre la hoja y el bastón estaba un cráneo con unos largos cuernos que pasaban por encima de la hoja del arma, los cuernos tenían 3 protuberancias como si fueran largas espinas, al final del bastos estaba otro filo, parecía estar unida a una espada, también tenía el filo rojo, el arma estaba enredada por una cadena de lo que parecían huesos- esta será tu arma**-yamata te entrenara en ella especialmente, y mi otro regalo pues… mejor cierra los ojos**- dijo en tono misterioso, el rubio solo tomo la guadaña y cerró los ojos, la divinidad retorció un poco su mano alargando una de sus uñas como una garra, esta tomo un aura verdoso oscuro, araño su frente de manera vertical, el rasguño se abrió mostrando un ojo de pupila verde con la esclerótica negra, después se volvió un tatuaje del ojo abierto (N/A: imagínense los ojos del kishin de soul eater) en cuanto abrió los ojos se sintió raro, esa oscuridad que sintió de la deidad, parecía sentirla en su cuerpo, eso lo llenaba de una extraña paz y alegría, al sentirlo se abrazó a si mismo sonriendo con una mirada perdida**- bueno eso es todo, cuando despiertes encontraras a tus compañeros, solo falta que nazcan, cuídalos bien-le dijo con una sonrisa que lo hizo temblar, parecía seductora y muy atenta a su persona, ahí se dio cuenta de algo**-¿Qué pasara con Orochimaru?, cuando vea los huevo seguramente…-no termino de decir lo que quería cuando bruscamente la serpiente paso raudo debajo de él levantándolo y poniéndolo encima de una de sus cabezas al igual que a los 4 huevos**- yo me encargare de el pero tenemos que irnos, y si querías preguntar, te responderé en la mañana, ahora debemos retirarnos ya, este lugar desaparecerá en cualquier momento**-advirtió para arrastrarse en frente de la diosa e inclinar su cabeza, y decir un simple "adiós"-adiós Yami-sama, esperare sus órdenes-se despidió el rubio inclinándose levemente**-adiós Naruto no me falles, tengo muy buenas expectativas de ti**-se despidió la deidad desapareciendo en un velo de humo negro, mientras Yamata se movió a velocidad impresionante saliendo del palacio y del bosque que desapareció como si fuera una ilusión**-(ahora que le entrego la Kurai Shi (muerte oscura) será alguien de temer, sobre todo cuando su sello se libere)-**ese era el pensamiento de la gran serpiente al saber que tanto poder tenía el arma, se necesitaba de mucho poder para manejarla, y cuando él la levanto, entonces si se la merecía, la diosa tiene una gran confianza en su jinchuruki-bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, hablaremos en la mañana-dijo la serpiente desapareciendo en las sombras, el lugar se había vuelto oscuro, y en eso el rubio solo tenía un pensamiento-(no le fallare Yami-sama)-termino de pensar cuando sintió que era jalado, solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar

**Fin del sueño**

Cuando despertó no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, olvidándose donde se encontraba-AHHHHHHHH-grito cayendo al suelo teniendo de receptor unas piedras justo en su cabeza-iteee…-se dio cuenta de algo, no eran piedras, eran los huevos que le dio su diosa, y al lado estaba el digivace y la guadaña, solo que no entendió que hacia ahí una pulsera negra con lo que parecía una ficha dorada, tenía dibujada un cráneo con cuernos dentro de un pentaculo invertido formado de serpientes como el de su digivace, a los costados del pentaculo dos cobras tribales, al lado de la pulsera había una pequeña nota, y estaba firmada por la diosa, esta decía-**se me olvido darte tu pequeño emblema, este significa "muerte" te dará un poco más de ayuda, depende de ti usarlo, sin más tu nueva jefa Yami-**termino de leer, mejor para él, tendría más ayuda-veo que tienes otro regalo-esa voz la conocía-Orochimaru…-susurro, ahora que vio sus objetos lo…-**no soy Orochimaru**-mostro su mirada oscura y verde-¿Yamata?-susurro sorprendido-**sí, cuando desaparecí de tu vista me Salí de tu cuerpo y fui por ese tipo y lo mate**-ok, demasiada ayuda-**no te preocupes, tengo todas sus habilidades en mi mente, así podre enseñarte cómo manejar mi chakra, y otra cosa, en tu entrenamiento no seré nada amable**-termino con una sonrisa retorcida que ni inmuto al rubio, él estaba preparado para todo, ahora tenía algo que le daría poder y su venganza, y sus compañeros digimon los esperaría con toda la paciencia del mundo, haría sentir orgullosa a su diosa y haría pagar a los Namizake, empezaría un nuevo Naruto desde ahora.

Notas de Anubis:

Terminado, algo largo, pero me esmere, dejen sus comentarios y si pueden algunas ideas por PM nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 3: explicaciones y progreso

Aquí estoy! Hoy estoy de buen humor y les daré otro capítulo, agradezco al elenco "Dos mascaras Alberto Sánchez Pastor teatro" que me hizo reír ayer en la noche, pero bueno sin más el cap.

Capítulo 3: Explicaciones y progreso

**Otogakure no Sato-3 años después**

Han pasado 3 años desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con la diosa oscura, hubo muchos cambios no solo en su vida se podría decir. Para empezar la gente de la aldea del sonido gano confianza en Orochimaru (Yamata) que cambio todo en la aldea, busco una forma de hacerlo habitable que la gente del lugar ya no le tenía tanto miedo, también entreno a Naruto en las artes ninjas más sádicas que pudo, aprendió algunos jutsus del sanin, como el del cambio de piel, era un poco asqueroso, pero era mejor que un henge, no necesitaba canalizar chakra todo el tiempo, era como tener una ropa encima del todo el cuerpo y era mucho mejor, no gastaba el chakra. Después le entrego el contrato de las serpientes, el cual Naruto firmo gustoso, Yamata era el líder supremo de las serpientes, Manda solo era un general a cargo, después de matar al sanin lo recupero inmediatamente, le había dado una fama de mala muerte a su clan y debía recuperarlo a toda costa, volvió al rubio en un experto en asesinato llegando a ser un poco sádico, conoció a los 6 del sonido, Sakon y Ukon compartían cuerpo, pero eran dos al final, eran gemelos de pelo gris, con un largo flequillo que cubrían cada ojo, Ukon del lado derecho y Sakon del izquierdo, pintaban sus labios de color turquesa y marrón, vestían túnicas marrones con grandes pulseras negras, un pantalón negro ceñido y cuerdas moradas atadas en su cintura, Jirobo era un joven grande e imponente, tenía ojos naranja al igual que su pelo, su pelo era un estilo de Mohawk, también con la túnica solo que sin mangas, era un poco arrogante pero tenía su propia percepción de la moralidad, Tayuya era arrogante y cruel con todas las personas, especialmente con Jirobo, de lenguaje obsceno y maleducada, ella era pelirroja de ojos negro amarronado con un sombrero casco negro con vendas atado a los lados, la misma vestimenta, Kidomaru, de piel oscura y ojos negros, lo más resaltante de él eran sus 6 brazos, misma vestimenta, el ve una batalla como un juego y juega con su oponente despiadadamente hasta la muerte, y por ultimo Kimimaro, el único sobreviviente del clan Kaguya, que fue aniquilado debido a que ellos eran amantes de las batallas, y en una contra Kiri, perdieron, Orochimaru lo encontró y fue reclutado con el fin de serle útil sobre todo por su kekkei genkai, que consistía en manipular sus huesos a voluntad como armas o defensa, tenía una enfermedad terminal pero le prometió que lo curaría, era de piel blanca y ojos verdes; con 2 puntos rojos en la frente característico de su clan, pelo blanco largo, él tenía ropa diferente, una túnica lavanda luz, de manga larga, pantalón negro corto a media pantorrilla con vendas envalentas en sus tobillos, con la cuerda morada atada a su cintura, todavía recuerda cuando llego a la aldea.

**Flash Back**

Habían llegado a la aldea del sonido, solo pudieron decir una cosa-terrible…-ambos dijeron en voz alta, parecía arrasada después de una guerra, pero simplemente siguieron caminando, la poca gente que los veía se escondían y miraban discretamente por las ventanas, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran propiedad repleta de árboles, estaba casi en los bosques del otro lado de la aldea, cuando dieron un paso adelante aparecieron 5 persona-Orochimaru-sama, tenemos unas noticias de la misión, no son buenas pero si urgentes- dijo Kidomaru arrodillado antes de darse cuenta de la otra persona-quien es este mocoso?- pregunto arrogantemente mientras los demás se preguntaban que hacia un niño así como así cerca de Orochimaru-seguramente lo trajo para sus malditos experimentos, o para su placer, ya sabemos que tiene unos putos gustos de pedófilo- la respuesta de Tajuja dejo helado al rubio, si Yamata no lo mataba entonces…-**el será mi aprendiz, se llama Naruto, mejor trátenlo bien**-dijo sin más-**entrenaran con él y le enseñaran como son las cosas aquí y en algunas áreas ninja ¿entendido?-**ordeno autoritariamente y las quejas no se hicieron esperar-pero porque tenemos que desperdiciar nuestro tiempo con un retrasado mental como el, no me diga que eso mocoso será su nuevo cuerpo porque no me lo creo-la respuesta de Tajuja lo dejaba aturdido, tendría que hacer muchos cambios en su grupo elite-**no, al igual que Kimimaro lo encontré por ahí y decidí hacerlo mío… en el buen sentido de la palabra , se unirá al escuadrón, ¿alguna pregunta a su nuevo integrante?**- eso lo aprovecharían los demás-sabes hacer algo útil?-Kimimaro fue el que pregunto directa y duramente-sí, conozco algunos jutsus de viento, y soy bueno en taijutsu, en genjutsu no tanto, pero si soy útil-otra pregunta-edad , de dónde vienes, y porque aceptaste venir con el pedófilo-eso llamo la atención de todos, querían saber lo último y pusieron mucha atención a la respuesta- tengo 10, de Konoha, personal-mejor otra pregunta-sabes cocinar?-Jirobo pregunto esperanzado-seguramente no, además ya tienen alguien que cocine su maldita comida-dijo Tajuja arrogantemente, todos esperaban una respuesta divina, si volvían a comer de su comida, morirían intoxicados-si se-fue una simple respuesta pero una gran salvación para los demás-**bueno, basta por ahora, debo hablar con él a solas, después lo entrenaran y preguntaran más, ¿de acuerdo?-**ordeno Yamata a los del sonido**-ah, se me olvidaba, vallan a un pueblo a robar algo de ropa para ustedes, esa vestimenta ya no me gusta**-los demás se sorprendieron, tendrían la libertad de ponerse la ropa que quieran, algo estaba pasando con él.

Ya todos retirados, entraron a la propiedad para hablar, entrando en una habitación cualquiera, pusieron un sello de privacidad en la puerta y comenzó otra ronda de preguntas-**hay algo que quieras saber de mí?-**pregunto directamente Yamata-algunas cosas como por ejemplo ¿Por qué tú y el zorro estaban peleando?-eso lo tenía intrigado porque pelearían des seres que fueron creados de un mismo ser, lo poco que sabía era que fueron parte del Juubi, no deberían ser familia o algo así **-estábamos luchando para ganar el poder supremo**- ahí se confundió ¿poder supremo? De que hablaba**- veras tu sabes la historia del Juubi ¿verdad?, pues él era una bestia sin mente, y el Rikudou Sanin al separar su poder nos dio una mente, de ahí sale el poder supremo, para obtenerlo debemos luchar entre nosotros, y el triunfador será el nuevo Juubi, se podría decir que el premio es su cuerpo también ¿comprendes?**-asentimiento por parte del rubio-**yo tenía mis problemas con Kyubi, ambos somos fuertes, estamos igualados, nos odiamos a muerte por ese poder, y tú al ser mi jinchuruki también deberás entrenar hasta el final, los demás bijus se prepararan para la pelea, y tú serás su objetivo-**advirtió, Naruto estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, él lo entrenaría ara su venganza, le devolvería el favor-mejor vamos ya a empezar tu entrenamiento, debo prepararte para lo peor-el rubio solo lo siguió-oye, ¿Dónde dejaste los digihuevos?-pregunto Naruto, no los veía por ningún lado, en eso se escuchó un ruido de en metal golpeando el suelo, ambos se alertaron y corrieron al lugar del ruido, al parecer era la cocina-que esta pa…sando-pregunto el rubio alertado y sorprendido solo para encontrase con Tajuja con un delantal de cocina y con los 4 Digihuevos en el suelo al igual que una sartén-cállate mocoso, no vez que estoy preparando el puto almuerzo, pero están muy duros los huevos que trajiste- debajo de la mesa se encontraban Sakon y Ukon con unas ollas en la cabeza, y a Jirobo poniendo costales de tierra a modo de muro/trinchera de guerra-todo el mundo dentro de la trinchera, Tajuja va a cocinar-eso molesto a Tajuja- ¡CALLATE GORDO DE MIERDA! Esta vez me saldrá mejor que la última vez- de solo recordar ese momento miraron disimuladamente el techo que estaba lleno de grietas y lo que parecía… ¿cascaras de huevo? Mientras tanto Naruto estaba con la mirada agachada sosteniéndose del marco de madera de la puerta, Kimimaro lo veía cuidadosamente, él estaba tranquilo sentado en una silla esperando algo de comer, cuando Tajuja iba a intentar romper los huevos de nuevo de pronto todo el mundo escucho algo como madera rompiéndose, era Naruto que había rompido el marco de madera con la presión de su mano, levanto la mirada mostrando enojo puro-SUELTALOS AHORA MISMO SABANDIJAAAAAAA.

_**1 hora después**_

Todo el mundo estaba sentado en una mesa rectangular larga con una cara de un poco de miedo, Jirobo estaba con una mano en su boca en un intento de no reírse de Tajuja que estaba con la cara roja de vergüenza, se asustó tanto con su grito que tiro el digihuevo al aire cayéndole en la cabeza, y se tropezó con los otros que estaba en el suelo. Naruto llego a la mesa con una olla que en su interior contenía un guiso de pollo con fideos en salsa-bien…espero que les guste- dijo con una sonrisa, los demás simplemente probaron y solo pudieron reaccionar de una forma-DELICIOSOOO!-el grito provino de Kidomaru que al darse cuenta se sentó inmediatamente poniendo 4 de sus brazos en su cara y con loa otras 2 comía lentamente sacándole una gota en la nuca a todos los presentes. Mientras Tajuja no comía-¿qué pasa le falta algo? O es que cocino mejor que tu -pregunto inocentemente Naruto y haciendo referencia a que si a él le faltaba un ingrediente en la comida, a ella le falta todo-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!- respondió avergonzada saliendo del comedor echando humo, Kidomaru estaba por agarrar el plato de comida que dejo la pelirroja solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, era de Tajuja que volvió al comedor llevando su comida a otro lugar.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Recordando… que nostálgico te estas convirtiendo-escucho Yamata a su lado, era Naruto que los estaba viendo unos minutos, ahora tenía 13 años pero parecía de 15, estaba vestido con una remera blanca y pantalones negros, botas del mismo color, su digivace estaba colgado en su cuello, tenía una gabardina negra larga hasta el suelo, encima de los hombros tenía lo que parecía 3 picos en cada lado, las marcas en sus mejillas se modificaron, 2 de sus ojos eran atravesados verticalmente doblando hasta sus mejillas, el tatuaje de su tercer ojo tenía líneas a los lados con modificado como flamas, su guadaña estaba colgada en su espalda-**Naruto tiene razón, si sigues así te pegaremos un buen susto para salir de tu mente**- el que hablo era un niño como de 10 años más o menos, cabello rubio pálido ojos celestes con una dibujo tribal debajo de su ojo izquierdo, en su pecho también tenía esos dibujos, era una luna con 3 picos arriba de una línea en zigzag, lo mismo en su brazo, tenía 12 alas, 2 en su cabeza, 8 en su espalda y otras 2 se abrazaban a su cintura. Tenía una vestimenta blanca enrollada en su cuerpo, tenía brazaletes de dorados muy gruesas en sus muñecas al igual que en sus tobillos-**hazle caso a Lucemon, yo con un poco de fuego me divierto contigo**- esta vez hablo un ser humanoide color morado como un diablito, con una pañoleta roja atada en su cuello con guantes del mismo color, su rostro era blanco de ojos verdes, en su pecho tenía plasmado una carita con dientes afilados-**yo con mis garras lo haría, no te enojaras¿ verdad?**- ahora era una gata color negro de ojos dorados, con guantes azules con rayas rojas, el guante tenía 3 garras afiladas, su cola larga terminaba en 3 mechones azules al igual que sus orejas**-Impmon, Blackgatomon, ya dejen de molestar a Yamata-sama, se podría enojar con nosotros-**esta voz pertenecía a lo que parecía ser una oruga amarilla verdosa de ojos azules con sus antenas aplanadas bastante largas, su cuerpo era un poco rechoncho con 5 pares de patas acabadas en uñas moradas y una cola rematada en una pinza con una marca en la frente**-tranquilo wormmon, no es para tanto**-los digimons habían nacido después de una semana de llegar a Oto , ese día fue inolvidable.

**Flas Back (hace un año)**

Estamos en un campo de entrenamiento algo destrozado, ahí están Yamata y Naruto entrenando un combata cuerpo a cuerpo, el rubio en el suelo y Yamata algo lastimado pero en buen estado-**vamos Naruto, no lograras nada si estas a ese ritmo**-al decir eso Yamata vio como el chico se levantó para correr a una alta velocidad y aparecer en frente mismo de el para darle un puñetazo directo al rostro, el otro lo esquivo con facilidad y lo agarró del brazo para estirarlo, girar aun sujetándolo y lanzarlo a un lado de un árbol, golpeándose la espalda y terminando aun lado de los digihuevos, tenía que cuidarlos bien y no despegar su ojo de ellos-¿Porque no nacen aun? Ya paso una semana, y Yami-sama dijo que sería cuestión de 3 días- eso no le gustaba al rubio, ya quería conocer a sus camaradas digimon y no le gustaba esa espera**- tranquilo Naruto, seguramente falta poco**- animo Yamata, la relación entre ellos dos mejoro mucho, eran oficialmente amigos, toda la aldea sabia de su entrenamiento, ellos habían agradecido enormemente las pocas mejoras que tenía la aldea, ya podían salir a respirar y los niños podían salir a jugar sin tener miedo a convertirse en experimentos, lo miso se podía decir de los demás del sonido, ellos ya sabían que el sanin era Yamata, Kimimaro no lo acepto muy bien pero ahora lo respetaba , si era más fuerte que Orochimaru entonces lo obedecería hasta el final, eso y que también había prometido curarlo de su enfermedad, así que ya se llevaba bien con él, era su mejor amigo, lo mismo con Jirobo, Ukon y Sakon y Kidomaru, Tajuja se podría decir que es su amiga, el rubio se había vuelto todo un casanova en Oto, ponía celosa a Tajuja, discutían pero se llevaban muy bien, no pudo terminar de pensar cuando escucho algo rompiéndose, eran los digihuevos, se emocionó bastante al ver lo que pasaba-¡van a nacer! ¡Van a nacer!- exclamo emocionado, los huevos se empezaban a llenarse de grietas, después una luz cegadora lleno el campo-que paso…-pregunto confundido, volvió a mirar donde estaban los huevos pero solo estaban sus cascaras-¡DONDE ESTAN!-exclamo alarmado, corría por todo el campo de entrenamiento mientras Yamata lo miraba**-¿siempre es así?—solo cuando se desespera-**UN MOMENTO ¿de dónde vino eso?, miro hacia abajo y vio a cuatro pequeñas criaturas, una era una especie de pelota con cara, ojos redondos completamente con una pequeñas alas doradas, otro era de la misma forma solo que morado con lo que parecían cuernos en su cabeza, la parte de su rostro era color marrón de ojos verde olivo, otro era como una pequeña larva con bracitos, estaba dentro de lo que parecía un capullo, antenas cortas y aplanadas con un largo mechón en el medio se su cabeza, y el ultimo era una especia de gato se podría decir con orejas y cola de gato con algunas rayas azules y de ojos marrones-Naruto, tranquilízate, aquí están-llamo al rubio calmándolo, se detuvo y miro a los pequeños seres**-Hola, soy Puttimon**-se presentó el de blanco**-yo, Yaamon**- dijo el de morado-**yo,Minomon**-dijo la oruga-**y yo, Nyaromon**-todos se presentaron mirando con curiosidad a Naruto-me llamo Naruto, y soy su compañero-eso fue el comienzo de todo

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde entonces toco cambio, ya habían evolucionado a nivel mega, entrenaban con Naruto algunas veces, ellos lograron evolucionar gracias a que acompañaban a Naruto en sus misiones rango A o S, son muy fuertes y eran el mejor grupo que la aldea tenia, le gente que los veía pensaba que eran invocaciones, por lo que no sospechaban nada-sabes me entere de algo interesante-dijo Naruto en tono divertido y misterioso- supe que los sobrevivientes del clan Uchiha se escaparon de Konoha, al igual que una niña Hyuga, creo que son Mikoto, Itachi Y Hinata, y estaba pensando…-dijo Naruto en forma interesada- si podría buscarlos y que se unan a Oto, sospecho que Danzo tiene algo que ver-Yamata pensaba seriamente esa opción, las otros aldeas no sabían del progreso de la aldea, y podrían sospechar que algo pasaba, pues el sanin que antes era el Otokage no mejoraría la aldea, solo la utilizaría para experimentos y pruebas pero sonaba tentador tenerlos en la aldea**- puedes buscarlos, pero dependerá de ellos unirse a Oto**-Naruto solo asintió**-yo tengo una duda**-Lucemon paso al frente para obtener respuesta de algo que lo dejo muy intranquilo**- ¿Qué hacemos si nos encontramos con ninjas de Konoha? Los matamos o que, Naruto no dudara en matarlos pero si lo hacemos no dudaran en buscar quien fue el que lo hizo**- Danzo había hechos cambios drásticos en la aldea, a partir de chunin te reclutaban para ser un ambu de raíz, los convertía en máquinas sin sentimientos y los entrenaba hasta las muerte, aun mas a los de rastreo, si lo encontraban sería más complicado hacer sus movimientos**-Hagan lo que quieran, sé que Naruto los perderá-**Yamata confiaba plenamente en Naruto, sabía que no podía fallarle, Naruto simplemente salió del lugar hacia las puertas de la aldea- Lucemon, quiero que tú seas el que nos guie a los desertores, tu puedes sentir presencias mejor que yo ¿de acuerdo?-Lucemon solo asintió, cada digimon tenía una habilidad que lo hacía especial, Lucemon podía sentir presencias a kilómetros, wormmon tenía un hilo de seda muy doro, con él podía hacer muchas trampas, Impmon era experto en manipulación del fuego, y como sus jutsus también consistían en viento era una combinación mortal, Blackgatomon podía seducir fácilmente a cualquiera en su nivel ultra de Ladydevimon, haciendo que caigan y los mate rápidamente, salieron de Oto pero que sorpresas encontrara en su camino, eso en otro capitulo

**Notas de Anubis:**

**Termine espero que les guste, ya saben dejen reviews e ideas YAOOOO **


	5. Chapter 4: Un poco de compañia

Señoras y señores, vengo con otro capítulo me esmere para hacerlo más largo, espero les guste, sin más el cap.

Chapter 4: Un poco de compañía.

Naruto y sus digimons avanzaban entre los arboles saltando a alta velocidad, quería encontrar rápidamente a Hinata y los Uchiha, ellos eran de los pocos que perdonaría al vengarse, Mikoto le deba de comer y lo abrazaba en noches frías cuando se iba a escondidas, e Itachi le había ayudado a entrenar para al menos defenderse de los vagabundos, y Hinata fue su primera amiga desde los 8 años, todavía recuerda como la conoció

**Flash Back (5 años atrás)**

Se encontraba cansado y adolorido, un Naruto de 8 años, vestido con lo que parecía medias negras largas, con solo sus gastados bóxer naranjas y un collar de cuero con una cuerda colgando de esta, ya no aguantaba venir casi todos los días a ese burdel donde esos hombres hacían de su cuerpo cuanto querían y querían vestirlo como querían-(malditos enfermos, resulta ser que le gusta también las 2 cosas)- esos pensamientos querían transformarse en insultos a voz viva, pero en primera, no podía hablar completamente, y en segunda, si quería seguir más vivo que muerto, debía obedecer al que le decía "padre". No termino de pensar cuando escucho un llanto provenir de un callejón detrás de unas cajas, se acercó y encontró a una niña de su edad, pelo negro azulado, piel blanca, con una chamarra gris, pantalones azules hasta las espinillas, tenía los ojos blancos, muy linda a su vista, pero se notaba que estaba lastimada, con raspones en la cara, pero lo que resaltaba en su rostro era una marca roja, una cachetada muy fuerte diría el, se asomó más, le toco el hombro haciéndola sobresaltar, ella miro rápidamente al desconocido y se encontró con un niño rubio-qui-quien e-eres?-pregunto tímida, tenía miedo, que será que quería de ella?, el otro simplemente escribió en la tierra su nombre-Na-Naruto, ¿no eres al que gol-golpean cada 10 de octubre?- el otro simplemente asintió-yo me-me llamo Hi-Hinata- Naruto solamente le limpio la mejilla los raspones y lágrimas que tenía la niña en el rostro-tu-tu puedes hablar?- si solo escribía entonces sería un poco difícil entender lo que dice, el otro solo negó con la cabeza, pero volvió a tocar su rostro, limpiando de nuevo las lágrimas, se las mostro y puso cara de confusión, dándole una idea a la niña-¿quieres saber por qué lloraba?- el otro solo le sonrió asintiendo, la otra no sabía si responder o no pero si al menos escucho su llanto y la consoló de esa forma, entonces estaría bien- yo-yo estaba llo-llorando por…-y empezó a contarle como es que su padre la golpeo a modo de entrenamiento, decía que era muy débil, y la golpeo con un juken a modo de cachetada, la echo y se perdió buscando a la que consideraba su mama, Kurenai, también le conto que su madre biológica había sido asesinada por su padre con el pretexto de que no era una Hyuga y que era una vergüenza tenerla de esposa, lo peor, que fue frente a sus ojos, al terminar solo se arrojó en su pecho llorando desconsoladamente, el otro simplemente escucho todo y sintió lastima por la niña, se sentía identificado con ella, ambos eran odiados por sus padres por tonterías que ni se molestan en hacer algo mejor que matarlos a golpes, la niña se tranquilizó y le pregunto- y tu porque estas vestido así?- pregunto muy apenada y sonrojada, el otro solo se puso triste mientras señalaba el burdel que estaba a unas cuadras de su ubicación, le mostro su collar, estiro de él y haciéndose el que no quería ir en gestos, la otra entendió rápidamente- te traen ahí a la fuerza y te hacen trabajar ahí? Pero eres hombre, como se supone que…- el otro solo le puso un dedo en los labios pera después señalar su trasero-no me di-digas que…-la otra entendía de esos temas, pero entre hombres ya era otra cosa, y de cierta manera no le agradaba que hicieran eso con un niño-perdón si te molesto la pre-pregunta- el otro solamente la abrazo en señal de que no tenia de que preocuparse, después le tendió la mano ayudándole a levantarse del piso, desde entonces se encontraban más a menudo, Hinata solía llevarlo a la casa de Kurenai para poder jugar y estar seguros de todo y en otra ocasión lo llevo al barrio Uchiha. Ahí conoció a Mikoto y a Itachi, la mujer era de cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca y muy bella, bastante amable que los trataba muy bien, su hijo Itachi, también de pelo y ojos negros con ojeras muy pronunciadas en su cara, piel blanca, era alguien muy amable y muy serio pero divertido cuando quería, no necesitaban conocer de él, todo el mundo lo conocía como la culebra maldita, sabían de su vida y otras cosas, se compadecieron del rubio dejando que se uniera a la familia que eran Mikoto, Itachi, Hinata y Naruto, Sasuke no entraba, era muy engreído y se pasaba todo el tiempo con su padre, lastimosamente no pudo seguir yendo a encontrarse con ellos, Minato lo castigaba más severamente impidiendo que tenga un momento de tranquilidad, pero los recordó por el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

**Fin Flash Back**

Esos momentos que paso con ellos fueron inolvidables, por eso mismo los encontraría, para tener de nuevo esa familia que lo valoro y aprecio en esos tiempos de dolor y angustia, solo esperaba que los de raíz no lo hayan encontrado aún-**Naruto, siento una presencia muy cerca de aquí, tal vez sean ellos**- le comunico Lucemon, eso alegro a Naruto, si eran ellos, los convencería, si no, seguiría buscando, se escondieron entre los árboles, para observar quien era, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un de 12 años, pelo en forma de tazón, ojo grandes y negros con cejas muy gruesas, tenía una camisa gris y un pantalón negro con vendas en los tobillos, parecía cansado y algo golpeado, como huyendo de algo o alguien-acaso este es…- el solo bajo del árbol acercándose al chico-Lee?...- los digimons solo estaban alertas a cualquier movimiento sospechoso, apreciaban mucho a Naruto, y no confiaban en los otros, él era fuerte, pero aun así lo protegerían, mientras tanto con los otros, el chico guio su mirada al rubio para primeramente sorprenderse y luego sonreír abiertamente-Naruto?… ¿eres tú?- el otro pregunto sorprendido, sabía que era el, solo se acercó y estrecho su mano con mucha alegría-Naruto que alegría verte, pensé que estabas muerto-le dijo el ahora conocido como Lee, mientras el otro solamente sonreía confiado-que esperabas, nada puede igualarme- dijo de forma engreída mientras el otro solo reía, estaba cambiado, eso estaba seguro, pero todavía sigue teniendo algunas características que le hacían reír, dejo eso de lado cuando vio unas sombras entre los árboles, se puso alerta, Naruto lo noto y decidió no crear problemas-tranquilo Lee, ellos son mis amigos, ¡chicos, bajen, no es un enemigo, es un amigo!- los otros solo salieron de su escondite mientras el otro los miraba confundido-ellos son mis digimons, mis fieles compañeros**-hola, yo soy Impmon**-saludo el diablito-**yo Lucemon**-saludo el ángel caído-**yo soy Blackgatomon**- saludo la gata- **y yo wormmon**- se presentó la oruga-**se conocen?**- pregunto Impmon un poco sorprendido, no sabía que conocía a personas algo raras-sí, lo conocí cuando entrenaba- les conto que lo conoció a los 9 años entrenaba a solas en el bosque cuando lo encontró siendo molestado por otros niños, el los ahuyento y ayudo a Lee a entrenarlo, que no podía usar chakra por un problema de nacimiento, y entrenaba duro para demostrar que podía ser un ninja sin usar chakra-**eso es admirable chico pero por que estas aquí, si tienes que ser ninja haya en Konoha?**- la pregunta de Lucemon entristeció a Lee,- verán, no sé si contarles esto, pero me han desterrado de la aldea para siempre…-dijo triste, cosa que sorprendió al rubio-como no puedo usar chakra desde que nací, Danzo me desterró diciendo que no serviría para la vida shinobi, entonces me desterró y mando a ambus de raíz por mi cabeza, intente pedirle una oportunidad, pero dijo que solo sería un estorbo en sus planes, desde que él es el Hokage ha hecho una dictadura en toda la aldea, hasta mando a derrumbar la zona donde están las casas de los líderes de los clanes y construyo una gran fortaleza, es ahí donde entrenan a los niños huérfanos como yo, a los graduados a chunin y otros contra su voluntad, yo estuve ahí, pero como prisionero, también funciona de cárcel, hay una zona restringida pero se dice que ahí crean a los híbridos- paro un momento su relato para ver la cara impresionada de Naruto, enseguida salió de su estado y pregunto- ¿qué es eso de híbridos y como es que Danzo pudo hacer eso con la zona de los clanes? Pensé que formaban parte del consejo, y eso de que quiere tu cabeza por qué?- los digimons tenían sus preguntas, pero esperaron la respuesta a la otra pregunta-los híbridos son una fusión entre habilidades animales y humanas, terminan convirtiéndolos en sus marionetas, así es como mejoro el entrenamiento de sus hombres, mezcla ADN animal con el de los ninjas con una extraño jutsu que se dice le dio Orochimaru, el sanin traidor en un intercambio de poderes a escondidas hace muchos años pero que ahora ha podido manejarlo perfectamente, pero solo funciona con los que tienen chakra, esa fue una de sus razones por la que me echo, y en cuanto a la zona de clanes, ellos fueron degradados a nivel genin por orden inmediata, ahora el consejo es el de Koharu y Homura, y Danzo, los que se oponían a su ideología de que sean sus sirvientes de la aldea, terminaban muertos, casi todos los clanes fueron diezmados, pero ahora solo quedan unos cuantos ninjas sin ser de la raíz, viven en barrios bajos donde se drogan y emborrachan porque según ellos les haría olvidar y la razón de porque busca mi cabeza es porque he visto mucho en esa fortaleza, no quiere que valla a otra aldea y les diga lo que hay dentro de ese lugar, las otras aldeas no saben nada del progreso que hizo Danzo- termino de relatar, Naruto solo se quedó en estado de sorpresa total, Lucemon tenía la boca abierta al igual que Impmon, wormmon y Blackgatomon se encontraban jugando cartas, no les dieron mucha importancia, con eso sus preguntas fueron contestadas de manera rápida y sin tener que hablar- entonces Konoha es el infierno en la tierra, pues no sé si alegrarme, o sentir lastima, creo que ninguno de los dos- dijo desinteresado el rubio que simplemente paso a otra pregunta-estabas corriendo de los ambus de raíz por eso que estas así verdad-pregunto el rubio, el ayudaría a su amigo-si pero los perdí al saltar de un acantilado, a partir de ahí ya no me persiguieron-eso tranquilizo al rubio**-ya que estas aquí dinos no viste a los Uchiha y a una niña Hyuga? De casualidad no te encontraste con ellos o algo por el estilo?- **fue la pregunta directa de La gata negra digital, el otro solamente negó-bueno entonces por qué no nos acompañas, así yo te cuento algo de lo que he vivido y nos ayudas en nuestra búsqueda, que dices?- ofreció el rubio al cejon mientras este aceptaba gustoso, Naruto le conto acerca de los digimons, que eran seres digitales de otro mundo, dejando al cejon con la boca abierta, los mencionados solo se sintieron orgullosos de ser algo único del mundo shinobi, Lee no tenía problemas al seguirle el ritmo al saltar entre los árboles, todos platicaban tranquilamente cuando Lucemon se puso serio llamando la atención de todo el mundo-que pasa Lucemon ¿captaste a los que buscábamos?- el ángel caído solo negó-**no, parecen ser ninjas, vienen para acá, acercándose por el este, y por sus presencias diría que no son nada buenas**- todos se pusieron en guardia, se escondieron entre los arboles cuando vieron que aparecían 3 personas, con traje ambu negro, máscaras blancas con un símbolo de elementos, uno tenía el kanji de fuego, otro el del rayo, y el ultimo el de agua.

-parece que está escondidos, siento su chakra en este lugar-informo el del kanji de agua mientras los otros solo sacaban sus katanas que eran rodeados del elemento de sus máscaras, saltando a una increíble velocidad cortando el tronco en donde Lee estaba escondido, rebelándolo completamente asustado-así que creíste que saltando de ese acantilado ya no te buscaríamos…bien piensa otra vez-el ambu lanzo un corte vertical con el propósito de partir a Lee en 2, el otro cerro los ojos esperando sentir algo…

…pero solo sintió algo húmedo caer encima de él, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo al ambu y vio que le faltaba un brazo, y lo que sentía húmedo era sangre, esta lo cubría del torso a la cabeza asustándolo enormemente quedando como ido y congelado, volteo su cabeza y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Naruto con su guadaña al aire manchada de sangre y lo que parecía su brazo colgando de manera grotesca, el rubio solo tenía una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro-parece que tendré algo con que divertirme ¿verdad chicos?- pregunto de manera algo melosa y peligrosa, los digimons solo sonrieron de la misma manera, retorcida y peligrosa, Lee solo seguía estático, pero vio esa sonrisa, y de alguna manera lo tranquilizo, el ambu solo gruñía adolorido y sujetándose el brazo cercenado -¡maldito bastardo, Pagaras por eso!- a pesar del dolor salto mientras con su mano libre en un intento más que burdo en cortar al rubio, esta lo esquivaba con facilidad mientras usaba su guadaña para bloquear una estocada a su derecha, el ambu del rayo hacia presión con el fin de romper la guadaña- ¡voy a destrozarte! ¡Pagaras el atacar a nuestro líder!-el ambu de fuego también golpeo la guadaña con el mismo objetivo que su compañero, mientras Naruto solo sonreía macabramente- mejor cállense que quiero que sus gargantas estén bien para después oírlos gritar piedad- eso no les gusto a sus oponentes que hacían más presión- mejor pasemos a lo bueno…¡Arte oscuro: grito de ultratumba!- al cráneo que unía el bastón con la hoja de la guadaña le brillaron los ojos de color rojo sangre para luego de su mandíbula salir un grito desgarrador que hizo eco en las cabezas de los ambus que cayeron al suelo sujetándosela fuertemente, 2 de los ambus salieron rápidamente de su sitio alejándose para mantenerse a salvo, pero el ambu del rayo no tuvo la misma suerte, no pudo salir del sitio, el grito de la calavera aumento su fuerza empezando a romper su máscara y de sus oídos salía sangre a borbotones, y sucedió algo que sorprendió a los ambus.

La cabeza del ninja reventó esparciendo sangre y partes del mismo por todas partes, en los digimon que prácticamente se bañaban en ella disfrutando del espectáculo de su amigo rubio-**porque estamos aquí sin hacer nada, ¡hay que divertirnos más!**- la exclamación de wormmon solo alegro a sus compañeros digitales mientras se acercaban a los sobrevivientes con claras intenciones.

Los ambus sintieron que esos seres que venían a ellos eran peligrosos, por lo que intentaron huir, solo que no sintieron sus piernas, bajaron la mirada y se horrorizaron al ver sus piernas cercenadas, ¿Cómo es que no lo sintieron? Solo miraron al rubio que "inocentemente" escondía las piernas cortadas detrás de sí, estaban clavadas en la espada unida del arma - ¿qué pasa, no encontraron sus piernas?- se burló el rubio en tono juguetón**-¿podemos jugar con ellos Naruto?, no torturamos a nadie en mucho tiempo… por favooooooooooor**- pidieron todos suplicantes poniendo ojos de cachorro-¡Nosotros no seremos sus juguetes malditos fenómenos basuras!- grito uno de los sujetos, eso sí que molesto a los digimons, el primero en actuar fue wormmon**-¡Hilo de seda!-** exclamo el digimon oruga liberando de su cola y boca hilos de seda que se enredaron en los cuerpos de los sujetos, que inmediatamente sintieron una presión en sus articulaciones**- ¡bailen títeres, y diviértannos con sus gritos!- **wormmon estiro de los hilos presionando las articulaciones fuertemente doblándolas en ángulos imposibles haciéndolos gritar-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-se escuchaban sus gritos por todo el bosque-**mi turno-**ahora se acercó Lucemon que saco un kunai que tenía entre sus ropas y un pequeño recipiente-**tengo sed…**- al decir eso clavo el kunai en un brazo del de raíz para luego apretar fuertemente sacándole la sangre y usando sus manos como tijeras abrió más la herida hasta el hueso, lleno de sangre el recipiente para luego beberla dejando escurrir el líquido rojo por sus labios- **es fresca…¿alguien quiere?-** ofreció, Impmon y Blackgatomon tomaron también dejando asustados a los hombres de raíz-**ahora nuestro turno**-la gata y el diablito digital se acercaron, la gata rasgo el pecho fuertemente a los 2 al mismo tiempo e Impmon tuvo una idea que erizo los pelos de sus víctimas-**Noche de fuego- **lanzo dos bolas de fuego al pecho provocando quemaduras internas que lo hicieron gritar más-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR!-rogaban los hombres para la diversión de Naruto y sus digimons, Lee seguía sin moverse, pero no de miedo, sino de… emoción, Naruto lo noto y se le ocurrió algo-quieres intentarlo Lee, después de todo querían matarte- eso lo saco de su estado-solo mátalos y listo, será lo mejor- le paso un kunai mientras el otro lo tomaba y de acercaba a los de raíz, los digitales solo se hicieron a un lado sonriendo- **que esperas, mátalos-si hazlos sufrir**-**no te contengas**-eran los ánimos que le daban los demás mientras el solo sonreía de la misma manera que sus amigos, macabramente, y de un tajo les corto el cuello esparciendo sangre por todas partes, todos estaban manchados de sangre, todos sonreían disfrutando del momento, pero Lee de repente cayó al suelo inconsciente- **parece que fue demasiado para el**- dedujo Lucemon para levantarlo y dejarlo en un árbol**-¿qué haremos con los cuerpos?-**pregunto Impmon que no quería ver la cara de esos sujetos, Naruto solo hizo sellos para después golpear el suelo con su bastón-elemento tierra: sembrado de almas- el suelo debajo de los cuerpos se removió creando ataúdes de piedra y sumergiéndolos, el suelo volvió a estar como antes, solo para después hacer presión y aplastar el suelo que seguramente dejo los cuerpos peor que antes-en cuanto a Lee…- solo saco un pergamino, hizo sellos de mano y lo sello dentro de él, sabía mucho de sellos. Yamata le había dicho que era del clan Uzumaki ese arte, almenos le sería útil, fue lo primero que pensó-ahora podemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda, aquí cera hay un rio, quítense la sangre en eso, no podemos presentarnos así a nuestros futuros invitados- dijo el rubio yéndose en dirección al rio.

Ya una vez limpios retomaron su camino, en el camino todos tenían una sonrisa, esa masacre les había dejado de buen humor-**creo que esta vez sí es lo que buscamos… detecto 3 energías no muy lejos de aquí, 2 son de mujer y una de varón**- comunico el ángel retomando la seriedad del asunto, todo los demás igual.

Cerca de un risco se encontrabas 3 personas, una chica de 13 años, cabello azul de ojos celestes con remera y shorts desgastados, una mujer de pelo y ojos negros, con un viejo kimono se veía entre sus 25años, y un chico como de 18 años de pelo azabache amarrado en una cola de caballo baja de ojeras muy marcadas con traje ambu muy roto, parecía haber estado en batalla, eran Mikoto, Itachi y Hinata-ya los perdimos… ¿quieres dormir un poco Hina-chan?- pregunto Mikoto de manera maternal mientras la otra solo tenía la mirada perdida, solo se acercó lentamente y se recostó en el regazo de la mujer, abrazándose fuertemente temblando y con unas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, Hinata todavía no superaba el trauma de sus ojos, y sufrió aún más cuando por segunda vez presencio la muerte de su madre Kurenai a manos de Danzo al negarse formar parte del escuadrón y ofrecer a Hinata como incubadora humana para lo que decía, un experimento, Mikoto e Itachi salieron de los barrios bajos rescatando a Hinata de ser casi abusada por los de raíz, y le prometió que la cuidaría todo el tiempo, llegando a apegarse tanto a ella como un cachorro asustado de todo, Itachi era como su hermano, desde la desaparición de Naruto según se enteró todo cambio en la aldea, no sabía con certeza si estaba muerto o no pero le alegraría encontrarse con el algún día, mientras en los arboles Naruto observaba todo desde arriba, sintió su corazón encogerse al ver a Hinata, su primera amiga en ese estado, haría pagar a Danzo por todo lo que hizo pero ahora no tenía que pensar en eso, tenía que actuar ya, bajo del árbol al igual que sus compañeros que solo estaban en las sombras, se acercó cuidadosamente y al hacerlo sintió un rose en su mejilla, un kunai había pasado raudo dejándole un corte superficial-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- era la voz de Itachi al momento que todo se volvió negro, solo estaba el en un lugar vacío, solo oscuridad, rápidamente activo su tercer ojo cambiando su mirada, sus escleróticas se volvieron completamente negras, su iris de un negro más claro y su pupila verde oscuro dándole un toque macabro-por favor Itachi deja de jugar, que ya no me recuerdas… Oni-chan- todo lo negro de ese espacio desaprecio dejando ver a un Itachi sorprendido mirando su nueva apariencia-Naruto…-el otro simplemente se acercó abrazándolo, el otro respondió el abrazo-que bueno que no me olvidaste- eso alegraba al rubio, se sentía feliz de encontrarse con Itachi, su hermano mayor como le decía el-como voy a olvidarte, eres mi pequeño hermano… bueno no tan pequeño ahora que te veo bien, pero…- solo desvió su mirada a donde se encontraban los digimons que salieron de entre las sombras, ellos no necesitaban saber que era alguien querido por Naruto, con ver eso era más que suficiente, el azabache los miraba de forma rara preguntándose que eran esas cosas, raras o no estaban llenas de poder-Si quieres saber mejor vamos todos a donde están, no quiero explicar millones de veces la misma cosa- el rubio solo camino en dirección a donde estaban Mikoto y Hinata mientras Itachi y los demás solo los seguían.

Mikoto estaba algo preocupada, no veía a Itachi desde que fue a esa parte del bosque, escucho un ruido entre ese lugar, saco un kunai y cuidadosamente bajo la cabeza de Hinata, no quería despertarla, se puso en posición de defensa, vio que el que salía era Itachi-ah eres tú, pensé que…- no termino al ver que detrás de el salía un chico rubio, acaso sería posible…-Naruto…-dijo entre asombrada y consternada, el rubio solo se acercó asintiendo, al ver eso solo corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente-Naruto… que bueno que estas vivo, te extrañe mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el solo las quitaba con su pulgar-no llores, tu rostro es más bellos sin lágrimas- eso sonrojo a Mikoto que se separó apenada, Itachi solo tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de separarlos a golpes, si le faltaba el respeto a su madre entonces…-**pero que linda pareja, cuando es la boda eh**- todos miraron a Lucemon que salía de su escondite al igual que todos los demás dejando a Mikoto con una reacción-KAWAI QUEE LINDA GATITA- dijo apretando a Blackgatomon como un peluche fuertemente mientras su cara solo se ponía azul-**ai-aire… me falta… aire**- se quejaba la gata mientras que Mikoto la soltó de improvisto- ella habla…-dijo sorprendida mientras que Hinata despertaba por el escándalo que pasaba, miro a esos extraños seres para luego mirar a Naruto, al verlo sintió que algo se removía dentro de ella, de repente llego a su cabeza el día que conoció a su mejor amigo, a su primer amor…-Na-Naruto-kun?- dijo asombrada, se levantó para agarrarlo de la cabeza y empezar a examinarlo, reviso su cabello, sus ojos (que volvieron a ser azules), lo miraba con curiosidad rodeándolo, solo llego a una conclusión-¡NARUTO-KUN!- ahora ella se arrojó a su pecho abrazándolo fuertemente como no queriendo despegarse de el-¡te extrañe, te extrañe tanto!- dijo mientras no lo soltaba**- sabía que eras casanova pero apenas llegamos y ya tienes a alguien que te desea**- eso vino de Impmon que llamo la atención de todo el mundo-bueno, ahora que estamos todos… ah esperen- saco un pequeño pergamino que brillo para mostrar a Lee que seguía durmiendo, al instante despertó, sobresaltado al sentir que no estaba en el mismo lugar-¿estás bien? No pasó nada cuando mataste a los ambus?- pregunto el rubio para ver que el cejon solo negaba-no, solo estoy algo sorprendido, no sabía que tenía esas ganas de experimentas algo así- era cierto, cuando vio que estaba manchado de sangre, se sintió sorprendido, no asustado, y al ver ese momento de matanza, algo dentro de él quiso averiguar que se sentía, llegando a la conclusión de que se sentía… bien-ahora sí, ya habrán notado a mis compañeros, parecen extraños verdad- dijo el rubio a lo que todos asintieron- pues ellos son conocidos como digimons, ellos vienen de otra dimensión aunque no lo crean- dijo el rubio dejando a todos con la boca abierta-yo le creo…-dijo Itachi sorprendiendo a Mikoto, él era un ninja experimentado, y muy inteligente, si decía que le creía entonces debería creerle**-es verdad, nosotros venimos de un mundo con una tecnología muy avanzada, esta dimensión no tiene todo lo que vimos, es muy primitiva**- explico Lucemon generando confusión en todo el mundo- **de dónde venimos es un mundo llamado mundo digital o "digimundo" , todo son datos creados por otra dimensión conectada al nuestro de ahí se formó y nosotros también- **fue wormmon el que dio un paso adelante explicando parte**- nosotros estamos con Naruto desde los 10 años, con el hemos entrenado y digievolucinamos, así nos fortalecemos**- todos los presentes no sabían que decir-que es eso de digievolucionar?- pregunto Itachi interesado en el tema**- todos crecemos alguna vez así que mientras más entrenamos, más poder tendremos para digievolucionar, los niveles son bebe, infantil, adulto, ultra y el mega, todos hemos llegado al nivel mega**- dijo con orgullo Impmon aclarando más la cabeza de los demás- y como es que llegaron aquí si es que son de otra dimensión?- ahora Mikoto fue la que pregunto mientras que los digimons miraron a Naruto como pidiéndole algún permiso, el solo asintió mientras solo respondían**- la diosa de la oscuridad nos trajo…-**ahora sí que no les creía nada, todo el mudo tenía ese pensamiento- no será que nos están tomando el pelo, y que son invocaci…-no terminaron de hablar cuando repentinamente todo el ambiente cambio a uno lleno de, lo que podían sentir, maldad, muerte oscuridad-**por qué no le creen, es verdad que yo los traje a este mundo**-escucharon una voz llena de poder, delante de ellos algo como unas brumas negras estaban en el aire uniéndose y mostrando a una mujer de ropajes oscuros que Naruto conocía muy bien- Yami-sama…-el rubio se acercó y arrodillo para después levantarse y acercarse a la deidad oscura y para sorpresa del mundo besarla con pasión sin pudor alguno, sorprendiendo a todos y aún más al empezar a acariciar su trasero, termino de besar a la diosa, y esta solo le sonrió**- hace tiempo que no hacemos ejercicio, porque no hacemos un "calentamiento"…**- la voz melosa de la deidad indicaba todo, sacándole un sonrojo a los presentes menos a los digimons que ya sabían de esto- me encantaría Yami-sama pero por algo vino aparte de eso, pero tal vez otro día, lo anotare en mi agenda- dijo el rubio para darle un pequeño beso y avanzar con la deidad- **escuchen bien, él es mi Dark Emissary, yo lo elegí a él por sus metas que tiene, todo lo que dice es cierto, y si no me creen pues…**-un espejo surgió del suelo mostrando como televisión, la dimensión alterna, el digimundo y a los niños elegidos dejando a todos con la boca abierta, para este punto todos le creían, pero Itachi tenía una duda-disculpe Yami. Sama, pero no creo que solamente haya venido a justificar la historia de Naruto, sospecho que hay algo más, ¿verdad?- dedujo el azabache mientras la diosa asentía**- es verdad, como Naruto es mi emisario, no creo que tenga problema en tener compañeros de trabajo, así que les hare unas preguntas…-** la deidad se dirigió hacia Lee que solo espero algo**-Bien joven… ¿Cuál es tu meta?**- la diosa solo se sentó en un tronco viejo mientras Lee estaba sorprendido pero solo respondió- Bueno… mi mete en si es demostrarle a Danzo que puedo ser un ninja sin usar chakra, quiero que se arrepienta de haber hecho daño a la gente de la aldea , y haber matado a los pocos amigos que tenía en ese lugar- respondió con determinación mientras la deidad se volvía a levantar y ahora se dirigía a Itachi**- ¿y la tuyas?-**Itachi entendió esa pregunta directa- yo quiero demostrarle a las personas de Konoha que el clan Uchiha es un clan arrogante, demostrar que no nos valemos de nuestros ojos solamente y sobretodo demostrar la inocencia de un amigo- eso era verdad, desde que el clan Uchiha fue masacrado, todo el mundo había dicho que porque no habían utilizado sus ojos, el cual tenían el Sharingan, eso molesto a Itachi, y cuando él iba a misiones, sus enemigos se burlaban diciendo que él dependía solamente de sus ojos, pero algo sí que le daba vergüenza era que las demás aldeas los conocían como "el clan de la arrogancia" pues todos en su clan eran tan arrogantes que en la masacre se habían confiado y terminaron muertos, además él sabía algo de la masacre del clan que solo lo sabían él y su madre, algo que tenía que ver con el asesino. La diosa solo cambio de dirección y se dirigió a Hinata la cual permaneció callada**- ¿y las tuyas pequeña?, ¿cuáles son tus metas?**- pregunto con interés la deidad, detectaba algo que le gustaba, y sospechaba que tenía una meta igual que la de Naruto, solo puso atención, mientras Hinata solo pensaba muy bien- quiero matar a Hiashi y darle honor al clan Hyuga- desde que vivió ese trágico momento a manos de Hiashi, deseo matarlo de la manera más cruel posible, había matado a su madre, le arranco los ojos, lo que más le dolía era que también había matado a los pocos familiares cercanos, eso paso cuando la empezó a entrenar, los había matado con una excusa de que los sentimientos la harían débil, después se enteró que Hiashi se quedó en la calle cuando fue destruido la zona de los clanes, el la culpo diciendo que traía desgracias a la familia principal, que no merecía ser una Hyuga, de ahí le arranco los ojos (la fortaleza se construyó poco después de que Naruto había desaparecido), quería vengarse por todo lo que hizo con su vida y con los de la rama secundaria y hacer justicia por todos los del clan Hyuga que habían parecido a manos de Hiashi. La diosa sabia de sus motivos, ella lo veía todo, pero mejor mantenerse en silencio para hacer un ambiente de misterio- **bien… entonces está decidido**- en un movimiento de sus manos salió de entre sus ropas 3 Digihuevos con 3 digivace iguales a los de Naruto, uno negro con bordes rojos, otro negro con bordes verdes y otro con bordes azules y emblemas, cada huevo y digivace fue con sus respectivo dueños, Itachi con el de rojo, Hinata, con el de azul y Lee con el de verde, los demás al recibir los huevos se confundieron-**los he elegido como mis otros Dark Emissary, con eso alcanzaran sus objetivos, pero pueden negarse, así que díganme ¿aceptan o no ser mis emisarios oscuros?**- todos lo pensaron bien, lograrían alcanzar sus objetivos con los digimons, el primero en responder fue Lee-yo acepto, nada me gustaría más que tener un digimon como compañero y que me ayude en mis metas- dijo con determinación, y ahora fue Hinata la que respondió-yo también acepto gustosa, me gustaría tener un amigo o amiga que me ayude, tengo la misma respuesta que Lee-san- Hinata estaba segura de su respuesta, Itachi seguía pensando, y llego a una conclusión-también acepto, quiero ayudar a Naruto en esto no importa a donde valla- eso alegro a la deidad, ella sabía que eran diferentes, pero tenían metas parecidas a Naruto, todas relacionadas con dos cosas… justicia y venganza, una en mayor medida que otra- **Naruto les dirá como utilizar sus digivace, pregúntenle todo a él, me tengo que ir, no me fallen emisarios míos**- la deidad como un fantasma, los demás solo se quedaron como idos, estuvieron en presencia de una diosa y ahora estaban a su servicio, observaron sus emblemas, el de Lee era dorado con lo que parecía una calavera tribal, un lado estaba sonriendo mientras el otro lado estaba llorando, el de Hinata era una luna con una estrella invertida y el de Itachi era un cuervo con las alas extendidas con lo que parecía fuego negro rodeándolo, ahora todo tendría un cambio drástico.

¿Que pasara ahora?…, eso en otro capitulo

**Notas de Anubis:**

**Bueno señores, unas aclaraciones**

**Aquí Lee no es alguien energético, Hinata no es tan tímida e Itachi tiene un secreto sobre el clan que tiene que ver con él, Mikoto y el asesino del clan, les dejare con, la duda**

**Bueno señores me despido, ya saben, dejen reviews, nos vemos BYE BYE.**


	6. Cap 5:Tus sentimientos, mi bella pradera

Hola gente linda, gracias por los reviews, vengo con otro cap. Espero que les guste…

Capítulo 5: Tus sentimientos, mi bella pradera /un rumbo en forma de remolino

Naruto estaba de muy buen humor, ahora tenía compañeros que los ayudarían en sus trabajos, Lucemon se acercó a Hinata, viendo su emblema, él no sabía significado, así que hizo lo más sensato**- ¿qué significa este emblema Naruto?-** el rubio era el único que sabía de los significados de los emblemas, la diosa le había dado como una lección para determinar qué significados tenían, el conocía a la deidad a la perfección por lo que solo él podía saber, Naruto se acercó a Hinata para mirar el emblema en su mano- veamos… es el de la noche- cada emblema tenía algo en común con el dibujo que tenía y su portador, de día era algo tranquilo y alegre, pero en la noche, la oscuridad reinaba y mostraba las más ocultas verdades de la vida, como ladrones, alcohólicos, drogadictos todo les pertenecía en ese tiempo que llamamos noche, y Hinata seguramente ocultaba algo, algo que el con gusto lo descubriría- **¿y los demás?-** volvió a preguntar el ángel caído mientras el rubio solo miraba ahora el de Lee, solo llego a una conclusión-este es el de la venganza- una persona que quiere venganza suele ser una persona de dos caras, una buena y sonriente para disimular, y otra mala y triste por los recuerdos del pasado, le echaría un ojo a Lee, después vio el de Itachi, no había duda alguna- y este es del orgullo- una persona cuando es orgulloso es a veces alguien ciega, pero al saber cómo es el verdadero orgullo lo usas para tener algo de reconocimiento, como un cuervo extendiendo sus alas mostrándose poderoso- sí que sabe cómo hacer los emblemas- llego a la conclusión, su diosa era alguien que a veces lo dejaba con dudas, pero ahora era muy clara, todos se colocaron los digivace en sus cuellos y emblemas en los bolsillos-¿Naruto, cambiando de tema, te uniste a alguna aldea?, siento que eres muy fuerte, y no creo que hayas conseguido ese poder por ti solo, alguien te entreno verdad- le dijo Itachi atando cabos, quien haya entrenado al rubio, tenía que estar al nivel de un sanin o un Hokage, y como todo alumno, sospecha que superaría al maestro-si, pertenezco a Otogakure no sato (aldea del sonido), y tengo una propuesta que hacerles, es que se unan a Oto-dijo bastante serio poniendo a todos de la misma forma, todos ahí sabían quién era el Otokage, pero si él les ofrecía un lugar donde quedarse y él es el que se los ofrecía, lo escucharían y tal vez aceptarían- pero no es Orochimaru el…-Mikoto no termino de hablar al ser abruptamente interrumpida- Orochimaru ya está muerto, Yamata lo mato- dijo el rubio impactando a todos, ese tal Yamata había matado a un sanin, debía ser muy poderoso, Itachi quiso saber más- ¿Quién es ese tal Yamata, su nombre me es familiar?- intento recordar al azabache mientras los digimons solo miraban a Wormmon, el mencionado solo se acercó al azabache mientras saltaba a su hombro sorprendiéndolo- **él es el Yamata no Orochi, el biju que habita en Naruto**- dijo el gusano digital dejando a todos con la sorpresa de su vida, todos miraron a Naruto que solo volvió a hablar- el ya no está en mi cuerpo, tomo el de Orochimaru, ahora él es el Otokage, como siempre lo supe, Minato estaba equivocado- todo el mundo solo quedo con más dudas- ¿Cómo es que Yamata salió de tu cuerpo?- fue la pregunta simple de Hinata que abrazaba su digihuevo de una forma algo infantil, sentada en el suelo como esperando que le contaran una historia, Naruto se preguntó que era grave era ese trauma que tenía, el solo suspiro, la ayudaría a mejorar su carácter- él se escapó, mientras yo estaba en mi mente, después les explicare eso, él tiene la habilidad de salir del jinchuruki para hablar con el u otra finalidad, aprovecho eso y mato a Orochimaru que estaba con la guardia baja después solo tomo su cuerpo, no era suyo pero de todas formas le serviría, dijo que sería mejor y que me entrenaría, así es como paso- finalizo el rubio dejando a todos con todas sus preguntas respuestas- pero mejor respóndanme, ¿quieren unirse a Oto sí o no?- fue directo esperando las respuestas, a él le encantaría que vallan con él a Oto y ser lo que sería una especie de familia, tenía fe en que aceptarían, y no estaba equivocado- claro que te acompañaremos, solo esperamos no der una carga para ti- dijo la ex matriarca del clan Uchiha mientras se paraba y levantaba a Hinata del suelo- espera Mikoto, ¿podrían dejarme a solas con Hinata?, necesito hablar con ella- hablo en tono serio- y eso incluye a los digimons- volvió a hablar, era algo muy personal lo que tenía que decir, los digimons también participaban pero con la que trataba era con Hinata, sería algo delicado.

Los demás solo obedecieron sin chistar y se alejaron al bosque, dejándolos en completa soledad a Naruto y Hinata- qu-que querías ha-hablar conmigo Na-Naruto-kun- pregunto con su tartamudeo de nacimiento mientras el rubio solo le sonreía- veras Hinata, es algo que tiene que ver con que seas una Dark Emissary, no me opongo pero…- hablo el rubio mientras la peliazul solo bajaba la mirada, seguramente le iba a decir que era débil y que no quería que fuera lastimada, si ella acepto era para ser más fuerte no para que un ser de otro mundo la proteja-… me gustaría que al llegar a Oto empecemos un entrenamiento con tus emociones- dijo confundiendo a la Hyuga, medito un poco la situación para finalmente entender- lo-lo dices por todo lo que-que pase en Konoha ¿verdad?- el rubio solo asintió- veras, cuando me entere de lo que te hizo Hiashi, quise estar contigo, pero Minato siempre me vigilaba y no sabes cuánto quería estar contigo, para que al menos supieras que podías contar conmigo para lo que necesitabas – cuando eso era poco lo que tenía pero al menos quería estar con ella para consolarla- pe-pero porque me-me lo dices ahora y no en la aldea- raro es que se lo advertía antes de llegar, y quería saberlo, él no era de las personas que advertían en balde- porque quiero que cuando lleguemos a Oto empecemos inmediatamente con ese entrenamiento, ¿Qué dices? Debo de decirte que es algo un poco cruel- dijo el rubio mientras la peliazul lo pensaba muy bien, necesitaba dejar ese comportamiento de cachorro asustado, acepto ser una Dark Emissary, eso le ayudaría tanto, pero por otro lado no estaba segura que tan fuerte seria ese entrenamiento emocional, las emociones eran algo difícil de controlar, tenía la seguridad de que sería como los de los ambus de raíz, pero el maestro seria Naruto, entonces no tendría de que preocuparse, lo pensó bien y erra algo muy fácil de decidir- acepto- respuesta simple pero sería un titánico cambio el que recibiría.

-bien, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte, espero mucho de ti- dijo sonriendo acercándose lentamente al rostro de la joven que tenía un gran sonrojo por la cercanía y que por alguna empezaba a tener un calor en su cuerpo, y su entrepierna la sentía húmeda, sentía la necesidad de lanzarse sobre el rubio con deseos nada santos, internamente el rubio sonreía, tenía la habilidad de liberar feromonas en gran cantidad, su sentido del olfato era muy agudo, y detectaba un aroma de alguien sumamente excitada, pero dejo de liberarlas, aun no era tiempo de conquistarla, en su entrenamiento ya sabría qué hacer. Ambos fueron a donde estaban los demás, se encontraban todos platicando amenamente, el rubio solo aplaudió un par de veces para hablar- bueno, en vista de que no tenemos mucho tiempo, partiremos ahora mismo a Oto- aviso Naruto para luego ver a todos asentir, el rubio sellos los digihuevos en un pergamino para mayor seguridad de no perderlos , de inmediato todo el mundo ya estaba saltando entre los arboles platicando de nuevo, el rubio solo estaba pensando en una cosa-(Minato no sería tan tonto como para dejar a Danzo como Hokage, y si el destruyo las residencias de los clanes, ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos?, el deducido algún tipo de traición, además el que los hará sufrir aquí soy YO)- eso molesto un poco al rubio, él quería tener el placer de hacer sufrir a la que alguna vez fue su familia, no que otro hiciera su trabajo, solo miro a Lee para sacarse de dudas-oye Lee, ¿también paso lo mismo con la familia Namizake, ya sabes eso de que todos los clanes fueron a parar en la calle- pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de todo el mundo, lo pensaron bien y esa pregunta los dejo curiosos, y solo había mencionado el apellido Namizake, Kushina se quitó el apellido al casarse con Minato, y según lo poco que entendió cuando estaba aún viviendo con ellos era que se avergonzaba de ese apellido, Lee solo se limitó a contestar-la verdad no lo sé, después de que se destruyó las residencias, Minato desapareció con toda su familia, le gente dice que la última vez que lo vieron saliendo tranquilamente de la aldea, que ahora viven en un bosque cerca de ella, y que algunas veces se comunica con Danzo, esos son los rumores, y eso es todo lo que se- termino de explicar el cejon dejando con una gran esperanza al rubio- (al menos no sufrieron… ese derecho de hacerlos sufrir es mío)- pensó el rubio aliviado, los digimons solo pensaron una cosa**-"algo está pasando"**-ese era el pensamiento de los seres digitales, algo no estaba bien y eso era algo que sería descubierto tarde o temprano por Naruto, todo tendría su momento, e ellos lo esperarían ansiosos.

Ya con las dudas resueltas todo el mundo siguió su trayecto mientras que dentro de otro lugar, más específicamente en una cueva, se podía apreciar unas especies de hologramas, todos reunidos como para tratar un tema delicado, y así era- me imagino que ya se habrán enterado de lo que ocurrió hace unos días ¿verdad?- se escuchó una voz, proveniente del holograma más grande, no se veían los rostros, eran siluetas oscuras-sí, apenas nos enteramos y vinimos para saber qué hacemos con él, sabe demasiado, la opción más frecuente es matarlo, pero él es el mejor de todo, sería un auto suicidio- dijo otra silueta, los demás solo hablaban entre sí, otra voz se hizo escuchar-es lo más evidente, pero él sabe hacer sus movimientos, por lo que sugiero que el mismo líder se encargue de el- dijo la silueta y al decir eso todos estaban por decir que estaban de acuerdo, pero de nuevo se escuchó la voz del hologramas de mayor tamaño- no lo hare, si me dejo ver por las naciones, todas las aldeas reforzaran la seguridad, y si quiero que mis planes avancen rápidamente, debo mantenerme al margen aun, después de su traición seguramente divulgo nuestra organización- hablo la silueta, alguien había traicionado su organización y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar-¿entonces qué?, si lo dejamos libre por ahí será peor para nosotros, no podemos vencerlos y no podemos hacer ningún movimiento, creo que debemos ocultar nuestra identidad y simplemente movernos- sugirió de nuevo la otra silueta- de ahí viene el problema, él está en Konoha, y los cambios que tuvo no nos dejan más alternativa que alejarnos de ella- eso era cierto, su cambio fue tanto, que el mejor de sus espías había sido sorprendido, y para su mala suerte sin ningún tipo de información-mejor esperemos cuál es su siguiente movimiento, tiene que salir de ahí tarde o temprano, eso es mejor que estar intentado entrar en Konoha- hablo otra silueta, todos estuvieron de acuerdo-bien, entonces eso haremos, quiero que algunos que estén más cerca de Konoha rodeen sus fronteras y bosques, ahí podrán ver si es que el en verdad saldrá de ahí- al terminar de decir eso el holograma se desvaneció al igual que todas dejando el lugar de nuevo como estaba, en silencio y con misterio, alguien traiciono una organización muy peligrosa, una organización que apenas era conocida por el mundo shinobi, la organización de la luna roja… Akatsuki.

_**Con Naruto y los demás**_

Todos estaban platicando más animadamente, el rubio solamente sonreía, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambientes pero con ellos era diferente, miro al frente y diviso su aldea- ya casi llegamos, cuando lleguemos usen un henge, la gente sabe cómo es el aspecto de los Uchiha y hyugas, y no les agrada en lo más mínimo- eso era verdad, Oto era una aldea que estaba formada por gente que fue echada por su aldea, y como escuchaban de la grandeza de ambos clanes, no les agradaban, como ellos decían "ricachones arrogantes", y era mejor pasar desapercibidos- y yo que, que me coma michi- dijo Lee- tú no tienes que esconder tu identidad, solo lo decía por Mikoto, Itachi y Hinata-chan- dijo el rubio tranquilizando al cejon.

Ya cuando llegaron a las puertas de la aldea todos hicieron un henge, Itachi quedo como un chico pelirrojo de ojos negros, Mikoto como una mujer castaña, de ojos verdes, y Hinata como una chica rubia de ojos miel, todos con su misma vestimenta, Entrando a la aldea vieron que era muy alegre, ellos según sabían era un lugar dado a la desgracia, solo para gente peligrosa y de mala muerte, siguieron caminando pasando por una gran iglesia y grande fue su sorpresa al ver una estatua de Lucemon en el jardín de dicho lugar- pero que…- iba a decir Lee cuando es interrumpido por el digiangel- **si quieren saber, las personas piensan que soy una invocación, una invocación celestial, y me tratan como un verdadero ángel para lo que los cristianos de la aldea dicen "su salvación", a veces vengo a ayudar a la iglesia en lo que necesita, ellos vieron que mi digievolucion es algo diferente, pero siguen con la misma idea, y eso me alegra- **era verdad, su evolución era de un lado ángel y de un lado demonio, al principio pensó que sería discriminado, pero la gente del lugar simplemente llego a una buena conclusión, luz y oscuridad juntos para un buen equilibrio, desde entonces el acudía al lugar para poder ayudar en lo que podía, y también la agradaba estar ahí de cierta manera.

Ya una vez explicado el teme de la estatua siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una torre negra con una gran bandera colocada de forma vertical con la insignia del sonido- después de llegar con Yamata empezaremos con lo que acordamos ¿te parece Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio dejando a los demás intrigados, se preguntaron de que hablaron en el bosque, pero si era Naruto el que le había ofrecido algo, entonces estarían tranquilos. Entraron en la torre subiendo algunas escaleras llegando a estar frente a una puerta de madera con tallados de partituras musicales en remolino, el rubio solo golpeo la puerta- **Adelante**- se escuchó una voz, entraron en la habitación, no era muy lujosa, pero tampoco bastante simple, las paredes eran lilas, el piso con alfombra color granate, Yamata estaba sentado en una gran silla negra acolchonada, escritorio de madera barnizada, no muy elegante pero muy buena vista-**veo que los trajiste verdad**- hablo el Otokage mientras los demás deshacían el henge, revelando a todos en su forma original y con algo de tensión, Itachi especialmente que podía sentir un gran poder irradiando del hombre frente a ellos- **no se preocupen, Naruto les habrá contado quien soy en realidad, y por lo que veo también son Dark Emissary**- dijo viendo los digivace que colgaban de sus respectivos dueños- bueno, ya deja de tensarlos quieres, aceptaron unirse a Oto, será mejor que hagas de una buena vez los tramites, no quiero tener problemas con los demás shinobis- algo que no toleraba el rubio era estar perdiendo el tiempo en arreglar asuntos un poco personales y ahora que su nueva familia estaría ahí no quería que fuesen molestados, Itachi tenía unas dudas que era mejor responderlas ya-disculpe Yamata-sama pero ¿qué cargos tendremos aquí y donde viviremos? – algo directo y así mismo fue la respuesta del biju-**de acuerdo, ya los conozco así que no habrá necesidad de presentarse, Mikoto e Itachi serán parte de las fuerzas especiales ambu, Mikoto jounin, e Itachi ambu de elite, en cuanto a Hinata Naruto se encargara de ella, quiero que la entrene lo mejor que pueda ¿podrás Naruto?-** pregunto el biju serpiente mientras el rubio solo asentía**- bien, y tu Lee pues…- estarás en la academia de artes marciales, tengo entendido que eres excelente en taijutsu, por lo que no tendrás problemas**- La academia de artes marciales de Oto fue hecha con el objetivo de disminuir la delincuencia para los civiles, entrenaban ahí para no ser víctimas de robo, las mujeres aún más para no terminar violadas, y entrenar el cuerpo era mucho mejor que andar armado, Lee solo agradeció el gesto del Biju mientras que este volvía a hablar**- y en cuanto a donde vivirán, será con Naruto, estarán en confianza con él, además el lugar es grande, no creo que tenga problemas en compartir su casa ¿verdad Naruto?**- dijo el biju mientras el otro solo afirmaba- Claro, mi casa es su casa, es muy grane, no habrá ningún problema- después de decir eso el rubio volteo para mirar a Hinata, su mirada lo decía todo- Es hora Hinata-chan- hablo el rubio saliendo de la oficina, la peliazul solo lo siguió- los demás supusieron que entrenarían ya mismo, pero ¿por qué no tomar un descanso?, mejor le preguntarían después.

El rubio y la peliazul caminaron en un incómodo silencio, Naruto iba tranquilo pero Hinata estaba demasiado tensa, el otro lo noto- Hinata-chan, si quieres primero podemos ir a descansar, hoy solo será lo de las emociones, creo que te sentirías más cómoda con el cuerpo y mente descansado además…- no termino de hablar cuando repentinamente Hinata se puso delante de él mirándolo con mucha molestia- Escúchame bien Naruto, si acepte este entrenamiento fue porque no lo necesitaba, quiero dejar el pasado atrás, si se manjar mis sentimientos no recordare el sufrimiento que me hizo pasar ese maldito de Hiashi, así que mejor empecemos ya, no quiero seguir más tensa de lo que estoy- hablo alzando la voz sorprendiendo al rubio, esa actitud la saco de un odio increíble cuando menciono a Hiashi, aparte lo que decía era verdad, si posponía el entrenamiento para mañana ella tendría pensamientos que la tensarían aún más y hasta se arrepentiría de todo lo que acepto, mejor empezar ya mismo- de acuerdo, el campo de entrenamiento está cerca, vamos a apurarnos- dijo Naruto para recibir un asentimiento por parte de la otra, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al dicho campo, esta era algo extraño, tenía árboles y todo pero en el medio de la misma había una cama de piedra con tres kanji, uno era "mente" otro era "sueños" y el ultimo "sentimiento", extrañada se acercó a la mesa- esta mesa es la que usaremos para todos los pasos del entrenamiento, solo serán tres, pero cada una es muy larga, ahora empecemos, acuéstate en la mesa- ordeno el rubio, la otra solo asintió, se recostó en ella parra luego esperar el siguiente paso, Naruto hizo unos sellos, después coloco su mano en la cabeza de la joven, brillo de tonalidad negra, no entendía que pasaba hasta que vio que ya no estaba en la mesa, estaba en una pradera, muy hermosa, arboles grandes y verdes, solo que el cielo era negro profundo y se formaba un remolino en el centro de dicho cielo- ¿lo reconoces Hinata-chan?- se giró alarmada para ver que ahí estaba Naruto mirándola con tristeza- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto la peliazul, el lugar le era tan familiar, pero no lo recordaba y reconocía-esto es tu parámetro mental- dijo para que Hinata no supiera nada- ¿qué es eso?- una pregunta muy inocente, pero en verdad no lo conocía- en un lugar dentro de tu mente, se puede decir que es una representación de ti misma y tu mente, por ejemplo, ahora estas tranquila, feliz, hermosa como la pradera que nos rodea, lo que es feo en el son las nubes oscuras, eso es una representación de los recuerdos que t atormentan, ahora recuerdas ese día de tu trauma verdad- al decir eso la peliazul solo recordó el día en que el que alguna vez llamo padre le arranco los ojos de la más cruel y dura manera, tembló de ira e impotencia, después de esa reacción unos rayos cayeron al suelo destruyendo en hermoso lugar, el viento se hizo más fuerte, el rubio solo abrazo a la chica mientras que esta rápidamente le correspondía el abrazo- tranquila Hinata-chan, esto es lo que pasa en tu parámetro mental al no saber cómo controlar tus emociones- ahí entendió todo, se empezó a tranquilizar al igual que la pradera, todo era silencio en ese momento- ¿comprendes?, como no sepas tranquilizarte, tus emociones destruirán tu parámetro y también tu cordura- solo se aferró más a su amor platónico, se sentía tan bien cuando la abrazaba, no quería que la dejara de abrazar- Esos tres kanjis de la mesa van en orden- hablo Naruto captando la atención de la chica- el primero es el de la mente, te ayudare a equilibrar tu mente, tu cordura es muy frágil, tomara tiempo pero te prometo que te ayudare, el segundo era el de sueños, cuando una persona sueña, el cerebro se desintoxica, tus sueños son como estas ahora y estarás después de acuerdo a tu avance así sabremos que tanto as progresados, tu trauma no te deja dormir en paz verdad- pregunto el rubio, solo recibió un asentimiento- eso es la causa de que cada sueño te hace recordar, si no sueñas, no desintoxicas tu cerebro, y si eso no pasa, toda tu mente se ira haciendo lenta, y tus sentimientos no se presentaran como es debido , el tercero y último son tus sentimientos, podrás sentirlos más y las tres etapas, tu mente, sueños y sentimientos estarán en armonía, al igual que tú, y tu entrenamiento estará completado- termino de hablar el rubio, la chica solo escuchaba atenta, sería difícil, pero no decepcionaría a Naruto.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, sintiendo la brisa en esa pradera, Hinata estaba muy calmada y relajada en los brazos del rubio, quería estar así para siempre, pero Naruto decidió dar vuelta a la página- será mejor que empecemos saliendo de aquí, aquí el tiempo pasa más rápido que en la realidad, a pasado 1 hora, pero en la realidad solo pasaron 5 minutos- dijo sorprendiendo a la Chica, si era así pasaría toda una eternidad con el chico, mejor no pensar en eso ahora- está bien, ahora empezaremos el entrenamiento físico cierto- de eso estaba segura, solo pasaron 5 minutos en la realidad, tenían tiempo de sobra para el otro entrenamiento- sí, Ahora cierra los ojos- la otra obedeció, al cerrarlos sintió que flotaba en el aire, después sintió que estaba acostada en algo dura, abrió a los ojos y estaba de nuevo en la mesa de piedra, con el rubio mirándolo, se levantó de la mesa para después hablar- ¿qué haremos para empezar Naruto-kun?- pregunto la chica, el otro solo le lanzo 4 brazaletes negros, dejándola confundida-son pesas de chakra, agrégales chakra y serán más pesados, dos para los brazos y dos para las piernas, empezaremos con una carrera, correrás por tu vida para fortalecer tu cuerpo- después hizo unos sellos para luego golpear el suelo- ¡Jutsu de invocación!- exclamo para que una cortina de humo apareciera una gigantesca cobra celeste de ojos azules de 15 metros de largo - ¿para qué me llamo Naruto-sama?- dijo la serpiente de forma servil mientras el otro solo respondía- Hebi, necesito que persigas a Hinata, esta chica que voy a entrenar, podrás con esto Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio mientras la otra solo asentía, tenía miedo pero era mejor empezar duro-bien, entonces mejor empieza a correr, ella te dará 5 minutos para correr, empieza ya- la otra solo asintió, añadió un poco de chakra en cada brazalete, solo que no se midió al hacerlo, termino con ambos brazos pegados al piso, pero eso no la detuvo, empezó a dar pasos lentos hasta que pudo correr unos cuantos metros, ya pasados los 5 minutos la cobra empezó a perseguir a la peliazul, que solo corría como podía, el rubio sabía que la alcanzaría, pero no la mordería, solo la asustaría, movió su mano y al instante apareció un clon de sombras- te dejo a Hinata-chan por un rato, yo tengo que tratar un asunto ahora- el clon solo asintió, al ver esa afirmación el rubio se hundió en el suelo como una sombra negra.

_**Torre del sonido**_

Yamata se encontraba tranquilo comiendo un dango con te mientras meditaba que hacer ahora, estaba algo aburrido, de pronto sintió una presencia que conocía muy bien, solo sonrió mientras hablaba-**aparece ya, si quieres saber algo mejor pregúntamelo y no espíes, que es de mal gusto-** al decir eso una sombra emergió del duelo, se aclaró revelando a Naruto que solo suspiraba- no te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo a la misma hora que te encuentro aquí- pregunto el rubio, cada vez que lo venía a buscar a esta hora en su oficina lo encontraba comiendo dango y tomando te, no le molestaba pero era una especie de dejabu que estaba empezando a cansarlo- **yo no te digo nada por comer más de 35 platos de ramen instantáneo, y de todo el sake que tomas los fines de semana**- bueno, nadie era perfecto, pero él era alguien que apreciaba mucho el ramen, y en cuanto a lo del sake, esa era su bebida favorita, era joven pero si tena edad para matar tenia edad para beber, y para tener placer claro está, el ya no era virgen, solía pagar un buen servicio para descargarse, Tajuja se molestaba por eso pero lo disimulaba, y hablando de ella- me imagino que ya sabes para que vine cierto- hablo el rubio mientras se ponía serio al igual que Yamata, ese tema era algo delicado para el rubio- **si es sobre de que quieres irte a Uzugakure no sato aun lo sigo pensando, no sé si de verdad dejarte ir**- respondió serio, él quería ir a Uzugakure para reclamar lo que le pertenecía como último de los Uzumakis, él se había puesto ese apellido por 3 razones, la primera, si Kushina se avergonzaba de ese apellido, entonces lo usaría para molestarla, la segunda, ese apellido era de un clan legendario, si lo usaba tal vez haría enaltecer el apellido Uzumaki, y a tercera estaba registrado así mismo, cuando llego a la aldea, tuvo que ponerse ese apellido cuando recordó las dos anteriores- vamos Yamata, sabes que si quiero ser más fuerte debo aprender lo que le pertenecía a mi clan, sus jutsus y todo lo demás, y también quiero saber que paso con ellos- la historia decía que fueron diezmados en la segunda guerra shinobi, pero casualmente Kushina se sentía feliz cada vez que recordaba esa tragedia, y no creía que era por avergonzarse ni por otra razón, algo sabia ella y sea cual sea esa causa él lo descubriría**- si te dejo ir yo iré contigo, tengo un entrenamiento para ti**- eso llamo la atención, ¿Qué entrenamiento seria?- **tu sabes que tienes el poder de la oscuridad, combinada con el ojo del caos, que es el que te dio Yami-sama, y la kurai shi, eso te hace poderoso, pero te falta un detalle, es un kekkei genkai que tengo**- ok, eso lo dejo curioso, lo mejor era escuchar**- como sabes la oscuridad corrompe a las personas, no importa que clase sean siempre domina una parte de su ser, yo tengo algo similar, pero esta oscuridad corrompe los poderes para hacerlos tuyos, aprenderás a usar la oscuridad para obtener hasta los kekkei genkai de otras personas**- al terminar de hablar el cuerpo del sanin traidor brillo de color morado y de su cuerpo salió una bruma negra, que se dirigió al estómago de Naruto, se introdujo en él y apareció un sello de ocho trigramas, el rubio solo miro el sello y también entendió lo que significaba- entonces si me dejaras ir, gracias Yamata- dijo, en verdad estaba agradecido**- no agradezcas que si te doy permiso ese permiso es para hoy, así que si tenías algo que hacer hoy mejor déjalo para otro día que Uzugakure está algo lejos de Oto**- el rubio se quedó pensándolo bien, era mejor aprovechar la ocasión, ondeo su mano para que aparezcan 2 clones de sombras- muy bien, ustedes dos estarán con los demás, tu entrenaras con Hinata mientras no estoy, y tu entrenaras con los demás en el uso de los emblemas y digivace entendido, iré a buscar a mis digimons- dijo el rubio, los clones solo asintieron mientras el rubio solo se preparaba para su viaje a Uzu, una vez encontró a los digimons fue a buscar a los demás para avisar de su salida, primero fue con Hinata, le aviso que tendría una misión a otra aldea, al principio no quiso que valla pero al saber que se quedaría con un clon a su disposición se mejoró un poco, los demás estaban en otra habitación de la torre del sonido, les dijo lo mismo, ellos también lo comprendieron, ya una vez listo fue rumbo a las puertas de Oto**-entonces vamos a Uzu, donde vivía el clan Uzumaki para ver que te puede ser de utilidad, y ver que dejaron para el ultimo Uzumaki y que le paso al país por que sospechas que Kushina tiene algo que ver… me parece bien pero no lo tomes a mal pero lo primero que dijiste como todo un arrogante**- dijo Blackgatomon mientras los demás digimons solo asentían, el rubio solo sonrió apenado- **bueno, es que no sé qué haya en Uzu, algún tesoro y todo eso**- respondió Naruto- **(ahora pareces un niño en espera de encontrar un tesoro de caramelo)**- se burlaba dentro de él, el biju de ocho colas recibiendo respuesta inmediata- (¡CALLATE!) respondió mentalmente un poco avergonzado, ya una vez alcanzado la puerta de su aldea partieron a Uzugakure no sato, un lugar lleno de misterios y ruinas, estaba dispuesto a buscar un indicio de que fue lo que paso en realidad, estaba seguro qu Kushina tenía algo que ver, y no estaba para nada equivocado.

_**En otra dimensión**_

Un cuerpo se removía incomodo en su cama, como teniendo una pesadilla, este cuerpo pertenecía a una chica de 13 años de pelo castaño hasta el cuello, ojos marrones y piel blanca usando un camisón de dormir que dejaba ver poco de su cuerpo, pero se podía apreciar que sus pechos eran copa B, era Hikari Kamiya, la digielegida de la luz o simplemente Kari parecía tener una pesadilla, y no muy suave

_**Sueño de Kari**_

Se encontraba en un bosque tenebroso, muy oscuro, podía ver varias sombras moverse entre los árboles, tenía mucho miedo y Gatomon no estaba a su lado, los árboles se podían mover para su asombro creando un túnel de árboles, y a la vez creando un camino llevándola a un lugar mucho más oscuro, solo siguió caminando, y por alguna razón no podía hablar, camino hasta llegar a un claro en medio del bosque, se asustó aún más al ver que se teñía rápidamente de sangre, quiso correr pero del agua salieron cuatro serpientes que la agarraron de sus extremidades y brazos jalándola al agua, intento resistirse pero fue rápidamente jalada al agua donde no podía respirar, la seguían jalando hasta el fondo, de pronto las serpientes la soltaron y al hacerlo ella se dio cuenta que ahora estaba cayendo en lo que parecían huesos humanos- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito aterrada, ahora si podía hablar, tenía miedo, estaba sola y no sabía en donde, escucho un ruido detrás de ella, se giró para no ver nada- qui-quien está ahí…- miro al costado y no había nada, solo estaba parada en un piso lleno de huesos humanos iluminados pero por alguna razón lo demás no, estaba en completa oscuridad, volvió a escuchar un ruido, parecía como una serpiente silbándole, miro por todos lados cuando sintió algo húmedo cayendo encima suyo, miro arriba para cambiar su cara a una de horror puro.

Miles de serpientes colgaban encima de ella, todas estaban en formación de circulo, y dentro del círculo había como nubes rojas y negras lloviendo lo que precia sangre, lo que sentía que le estaba cayendo encima de ella, solo se asustó más cuando de pronto se abrieron dos ojos de esclerótica negra, de iris negro claro y de pupila verde rasgada algo ancha, otro ojo apareció de forma vertical con el mismo color de los otros, tres ojos que lo miraban fijamente, de entre las nubes una sonrisa siniestra y peligrosa se formó, un rostro se había formado y nada bonito, el rostro empezó a descender sobre ella a gran velocidad, se asustó tanto que en su intento de correr se resbalaba con los huesos, el rostro siniestro choco con los huesos y Kari mientras que al impacto se llenaba el lugar de sangre, estaba desesperada, intentaba nadar pero volvió a ser sujetada por ahora, esqueletos que se formaban de los huesos, cada vez más manos esqueléticas quería gritar, correr, estar con su hermano, lloraba de miedo, los esqueletos la sujetaron mientras dejaban un gran hueco, frente a ella se volvió a formar el rostro siniestro que ahora solo pudo escuchar unas palabras- **esto es solo el principio**- su voz parecía estar compuesta de varias voces muy profundas, el siniestro rostro se acercó a gran velocidad golpeándola, el rostro ya no estaba, solo era sujetada, pero los esqueletos empezaron a rasguñarla arrancándole parte de su piel y carne, solo pudo pensar algo-(¡POR FAVOR QUE ESTO TERMINE YAAAAAA!)- pidió entre sus pensamientos, sentía mucho dolor, quería que terminase ya…

_**Fin del sueño**_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito aterrada despertando, solo pudo abrazarse a si misma empezando a llorar y gritando- ¡¿Qué pasa Kari?!- entro en su habitación un chico de 15 años de pelo castaño esponjoso, piel algo morena de ojos castaños, con una musculosa a modo de pijama y solo con los bóxer puestos, él era Taichí Kamiya , miro a su hermana menor con preocupación, se acercó a ella y fue inmediatamente al suelo, Kari se había literalmente tirado al pecho de su hermano llorando y gritando- el otro solo llego a una conclusión- una pesadilla ¿verdad?- no recibió respuesta, solo empezó a llorar aún más fuerte- tranquila ya paso, iré por el botiquín, por una pastilla para que puedas dormir mejor, y unas gasas y un desinfectante, no me gustan esas heridas, te lastimaste al despertarte por lo que veo- la castaña solo lo miro con confusión cuando fijo su vista a sus brazos, tenía 5 rasguños en cada brazo, en sus piernas lo mismo, como si fuera rasguñada por 5 uñas- mejor baja par q…- no termino de hablar cuando vio que su hermana corriendo a la otra habitación, en el camino rompía sus ropas con desesperación quedando completamente desnuda, llago hasta un espejo de cuerpo completo, donde se miraba, y para su horros su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes, algunos profundos, otros cortos pero el que la horrorizo fue un rasguño de 5 líneas que abarcaba toda su espalda, todo su cuerpo sangraba profundamente, Tai llego a donde estaba su hermana y miro todo con el mismo horror que su hermana-¡¿PERO Q…-lo mismo volvió a pasar-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito fue más fuerte, cayó al piso desmayada, todo fue demasiado fuerte para ella, su hermano estaba paralizado, reacciono a tiempo, tomo rápidamente el teléfono llamando a emergencias médicas, los padres de ambos menores se habían levantado, por todos los gritos que escucharon, al llegar a la sala vieron a su hija en el estado actual, al verla así la medre se desmayó al ver a su hija sangrando y su padre rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos llevándola a la bañera donde limpio su heridas para evitar algún tipo de infección, nadie sabía que fue lo que paso, mientras en su recinto la diosa oscura solo sonreía siniestramente-**ahora me divertiré contigo Hikari…-** algo que le gustaba a ella era torturar a la gente muy apegada a la luz, y no desaprovecharía la ocasión…

**Notas de Anubis**

**Esto es todo gente, a la gente que le gusta Kari lamento ser tan cruel con ella pero es parte del fic, nos vemos…**


	7. Chapter 6: verdades ocultas (parte 1)

Bon día grupooooooo, vengo con otro cap. Y gracias por lo reviews y esta es mi respuesta

**Chivotenkai:** no te enojes, te aseguro que habrá más misterio y toda la cosa

**Naruto98**: eso de los errores, no te preocupes, me salto pero se entiende cierto, y las edades yo sé lo que hago, no tienes por qué recordármelo. Lo digo amistosamente

**Luna princessa**: de que es un Dark Naruto lo es, espera y veras algo mucho mejor

_**Capítulo 6: verdades ocultas**_ _**(parte 1)**_

El grupo conformado por 4 digimons y un humano rubio saltaban entre los arboles a gran velocidad, Naruto parecía tener prisa, su curiosidad por saber que paso con el clan Uzumaki y por qué tenía la sensación de que al saberlo mataría a Kushina, solo siguió en lo suyo **–Naruto, ¿qué crees que encuentres en las ruinas de Uzu? Digo, no quiero ser pesimista ni nada pero, ¿y si no hay nada?- **pregunto Wormmon, no creía eso de un tesoro, pero si era un clan temido y con su propia nación, era mejor ver si hay algo de interés- la verdad espero encontrar algo o a alguien que diga sobre los Uzumakis, no sé, solo espero que sea algo bueno- no sabía con certeza que encontraría pero tenía que ser más verdades que cosas, siguieron su trayecto unos cuantos kilómetros hasta que llego la noche- parece que tendremos que acampar, mañana llagaremos a Uzu, no esta tan lejos pero mejor descansaremos- aviso el rubio- Lucemon, tu ve por leña, Impmon, la fogata, Blackgatomon me ayudaras en hacer la cena y Wormmon prepararas trampas con tus hilos, ¿entendieron?- ordeno Naruto, un sonoro "Hai" es todo lo que escucho- yo mientras iré a cazar algo- se dijo a sí mismo, donde acamparon era un bosque así que no tendría problemas en encontrar algún venado o algo, se escondió entre los arboles a la espera de su presa, al rato vio que se acercaba un venado bastante grande, y ahora que lo pensaba, podría probar una técnica con el ojo del caos, después de todo, quería sacarse de dudas, su tercer ojo se abrió y todos tomaron esa tonalidad siniestra, se acercó silenciosamente, el animal se dio cuenta de su presencia, intento correr pero no se podía mover, todo se volvió oscuro, lo único que podía ver era esos 3 ojos, después solo se escucharon los gritos del pobre animal.

Mientras que con los demás Wormmon termino de poner las trampas de hilos, Lucemon había traído la leña e Impmon solo la encendió, mientras la gata negra digital solo esperaba a su rubio, si, SU rubio, ella tenía sentimientos por Naruto, y no era un secreto para todos, Naruto la correspondía, le encantaba cuando la tocaba, no tenía mucho tiempo que lo hicieron, pero después de la misión podría su pago "especial", de pronto escucharon un grito de un animal, no le tomaron importancia, seguramente Naruto mato a algún animal para la cena.

Después de unos minutos el rubio volvió con el animal de una manera extraña, el venado tenía un ojo colgando, el cuerpo con marcas de garras y el cuello completamente roto y volteado para atrás- **¿usaste ese jutsu cierto? Conozco esas marcas**- dijo Lucemon, cuando entrenaban practicaban todo tipo de habilidades, y él conocía más que nadie lo que dejaban las técnicas de su amigo rubio- claro, quería salir de dudas, y funciona a la perfección, sabes que tengo que tener un control supremo con la oscuridad, tengo que entrenarla cuando tenga una buena oportunidad- él todavía no tenía un buen control de su elemento oscuro, pero era un experto manejándola, pero no era suficiente - cocinemos ya Naruto-kun, que tengo hambre- hablo la gata digital saltando a los brazos del rubio que la recibió gustoso y comenzó a acariciarla, el solo sonrió mientras la bajaba al suelo, él también tenía hambre, solo empezó a preparar la cena, los otros solo esperaban- **Naruto, ¿la señora Mikoto te enseño a cocinar o lo aprendiste tu solo?, solo quiero saber**- la pregunta de Impmon de una manera sorpresiva para los demás lo hizo sonreír- la verdad aprendí lo básico en la cocina, pero al conocer a Mikoto ella me enseño a darle un buen sazón, ella sabe cómo cocinar, Kushina era una haragana que no sabía ni romper un huevo, me ordeno a cocinar y a hacer los quehaceres domésticos, Mikoto fue la que me ayudo en saber cómo cocinar, Itachi me ayudo a entrenar las técnicas de Minato y Hinata jugaba con migo, por eso es que quise buscarlos y tengo a mi verdadera familia- termino de relatar el rubio, los demás solo compartieron la sonrisa , les alegraba cuando él estaba feliz, era un ambiente de calma y serenidad, no querían ninguna interrupción- la cena esta lista- excepto esa, todos comenzaron a babear, cuando el rubio cocinaba no dejaban ni migajas, lo devorarían todo, Naruto simplemente desmenuzo la carne del animal asado, tenía salsa con un sazón exótico, con las hierbas que encontró en el bosque parecía comida de un fino restaurant, comieron como si no hubiera un mañana, después de terminar solo se ubicaron para dormir- (espero que todo salga bien)- pensó el rubio antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo al igual que sus digicompañeros.

_**En otra dimensión**_

En un hospital de Odiaba, todo el mundo presente en el lugar miraba una escena bastante particular-¡SUELTENME! ¡TENGO QUE VER A KARI-CHAN, ELLA NECESITA AYUDA!- grito un chico de 13 años pelirrojo castaño, ojos castaños, de piel bronceada, con un pulóver azul con una ancha raya blanca y dos amarillas a los bordes, una chaqueta azul marino con pantalones cortos marrones y unos zapatos naranjas con punta blanca, él era Daisuke Motomiya o Davis, digielegido del valor y la amistad que era sujetado por Taichi para no cometer alguna tontería -¡quieres tranquilizarte, si quieres ayudarla lo mejor es esperar y ya deja de gritar que nos están haciendo pasar una gran vergüenza escuchaste!- ahora hablo/grito una chica pelimorada de 13 años, ojos marrones con lentes, una remera celeste con unos shorts blancos cortos, Yolei Inoue, digielegida del amor y la pureza, no era chica precisamente paciente, pero tenía que serlo, despertó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando la llamaron con urgencia y de entero que su mejor amiga está en el hospital herida de gravedad, al enterarse desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, no importo casi ahogarse, corrió directo al hospital vistiéndose en el camino, llegando encontrándose con Davis gritando como loco por querer verla, simplemente no soportaba algunas veces su actitud- que esperabas de Davis, se preocupa mucho por Kari, no tiene remedio- ahora hablo un chico de pelo azul, piel levemente bronceada , ojos azul claro, vestía un uniforme gris de camisa y pantalón y zapatos negros, era Ken Ichijouji , digielegido de la bondad– todos vinimos para ver a Kari, incluso Ken vino de la escuela lo más rápido que pudo, tranquilízate o te pueden sacar del hospital- ahora fue un niño de 9 o 10 años, ojos verde oscuros, pelo marrón oscuro, una camisa holgada color beige y pantalones color granate claro, Codi Hida, el digielegido del conocimiento y la sinceridad era la voz de la razón ahora, Davis solo reconoció el punto recién dicho, y tuvo que tranquilizarse- el doctor dijo que esperáramos media hora, ya casi termina solo espera un poco más- esta vez fue un chico rubio de ojos azules, piel blanca pero no tan pálida, con una remera manga larga verde agua con los costados amarillos al igual que las mangas, shorts verde grisáceo y zapatos verdes, Takeru Takaishi, digielegido de la esperanza, daba ánimos y un poco de tranquilidad al tenso ambiente, no sabían que le había pasado a Kari, pero para que estuviera en el hospital y según el doctor decía que era algo grave, esperarían lo suficiente, los padres también presentes no dejaban de caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo, pasaron cinco minutos de espera hasta que una de las varias enfermeras del lugar les había dicho que pasen a la habitación 13 en el 3º piso, tomaron el elevador y fueron directo a la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un doctor con una cara totalmente seria.

-bien, supongo que son todos, seré breve y sincero con ustedes- el medico se acercó a una camilla donde Kari dormía con una máscara de oxígeno, algunos no entendieron esto, ¿no que eran unos cuantos cortes?- los cortes que tenían no son algo normal- ok, mejor escuchar- muchos de estos rasguños son muy profundos, el sangrando era casi interminable, tuvimos que improvisar, al revisarla detectamos algo que no se si usted joven Taichi sepa algo de esto, ya que tengo entendido que fue usted el que la encontró así- el otro solo lo miro confundido, ¿Qué habrían detectado?, los demás también tenían la misma duda.

El medico se acercó a una mesa donde saco de un cajón una pequeña bolsa como de evidencia, en ella se encontraban 5 pequeños huesos que terminaban en una peligrosa punta, parecían colmillos, pero eran algo largos y muy grandes para eso- ¿sabe qué clase de huesos son estos?- el otro solo negó, pero la cara de Ken era de sorpresa y de incredulidad –no puede ser, a-acaso eso se-se encontró dentro de las he-heridas de Kari- hablo Ken incrédulo, el medico solo asintió, los demás solo se tensaron aún más, los padres conocían ese tipo de huesos, pero no lo podían creer, mejor que el medico lo confirmara- estos huesos son falanges, son los huesos que tenemos al final de los dedos- todo se volvió silencio mientras que los padres solo pudieron se estremecieron al escuchar la respuesta, los otros ni que decir, ¿Qué hacían falanges humanas en las heridas de Kari?- son humanas, las analizamos pero la forma que tienen no corresponde a lo normal, también sabemos que estas realizaron los cortes, algunos fragmentos de las falanges habían quedado en las heridas, vuelvo a preguntar ¿sabe algo de esto señor Taichi?- el de cabello esponjoso estaba consternado, no creyendo que eso fuera posible, solo temblaba de rabia al saber que fue lo que le paso a su hermana menor, ¡no tenía sentido! ¡Quien fue o que cosa le hizo eso a su hermana!, lo averiguaría lo más rápido posible, no lo perdonaría- algunas heridas tenían serias infecciones, además cuando despertó no dejaba de murmurar "serpientes" "sangre", pero lo que murmuraba más eran "tres ojos", lo repetía casi todo el tiempo, volvió a caer desmayada, les sugiero que cuando despierte hagan una cita para un tratamiento psicológico, lo que sea que la afecto… podría trastornarla seriamente- termino de hablar el doctor, los otros solo seguían en silencio, Davis no estaba nada feliz, alguien o algo había herido al amor de su vida, no solo Taichí investigaría que le paso a Kari.

_**Dimensión Ninja**_

Ya era de día en las naciones elementales, Naruto despertaba tranquilamente, como todos los días, fue al rio más cercano donde pudo bañarse a gusto y relajarse un poco, estaba algo emocionado por llegar a Uzu, tenía que llegar hoy mismo, solo que algo le inquietaba, estaba seguro que Kushina tuvo algo que ver con la extinción de los Uzumakis ¿pero qué?...- será mejor que vuelva con los demás, no quiero preocuparlos – se dijo a sí mismo, tenía que preparar el desayuno para los demás, tendrían mucha hambre al despertar.

Regreso al campamento y vio algo muy peculiar, Impmon Y Lucemon estaban dormidos abrazados tranzados dándole un toque…. Raro, Blackgatomon tenía una cámara de fotos y reía malignamente, no necesitaba saber más, pero cuando despertó ellos no estaban así, Blackgatomon no se arriesgaría, o será que….

-Wormmon, acaso tu…- el digigusano solo apareció detrás de un árbol mientras reía bajo, se acercó con una cara más que inocente**- ¿enserio crees que yo fui? Eres malo…**- hablo como si estuviera dolido, Wormmon era un digimon atrevido y algo descarado, pero él era educado cuando se lo proponía, ejemplo era cuando hablaba con Yamata a quien le agregaba el "sama" a su nombre, le tenía mucho respeto, sobre todo a Naruto, pero él quería que se tratasen como amigos, no como esclavo y amo, eso era lo mejor.

Wormmon solo se acercó sigilosamente a los digimons abrazados bajo la mirada curiosa del rubio y la gata negra, el gusano tiro sus hilos a Impmon y a Lucemon en cada cabeza, estiro de ellos y paso lo inevitable.

Un beso…

Y para colmo de lengua…

Los espectadores solo pusieron sus ojos en blanco mientras que los protagonista despertaban, la gata tomo rápidamente tres fotos riendo maniáticamente mientras el rubio solo se tapaba la boca en un vano intento de contener la risa, era algo que nunca olvidaría, mejor verlo bien y aprovecharlo en sus memorias.

Lucemon abrió los ojos lentamente al igual que el diablito morado, pero se sentían algo raros, al abrir los ojos completamente dándose cuenta de lo ocurrido, y el primero en reaccionar fue el ángel caído.

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO MORBOSO BASTARDO DE GUSTOS RAROS! **– el grito de Lucemon sobresalto a Impmon que salto demasiado alto terminando en la copa de un árbol y temblando como un gato asustado- **jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja tontos, jajajajajaja**- la risa de Wormmon hizo mirar a ambas víctimas de la broma, se miraron un poco y vieron que tenían unos delgados hilos de seda, lo entendieron rápidamente.

**-Tu…-** Impmon bajo del árbol, El ángel solo se acercó dónde estaba Impmon, ambos con la mirada ensombrecida, mientras el gusano seguía riendo el rubio y la gata solo se alejaron lentamente del Wormmon mientras que las víctimas se acercaban a paso lento y amenazante, el gusano al parar de reír solo miro arriba suyo, pero era mejor no hacerlo.

Ambos tenían los ojos completamente rojos, con fuego a su alrededor ondeando furiosamente, el otro solo perdió rápidamente la sonrisa mientras se sentía intimidado**- En la cara…**- hablo el diablito morado mientras golpeaba su puño contra su palma- **o en el estómago-** termino de decir la frase el ángel mientras hacia el mismo gesto que Impmon, el otro solo sudaba a mares mientras solo podía responder**- jejejeje… ¿no me pueden dar otra opción?- **lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron unos chillidos y gritos de ayuda.

_**1 hora después**_

Naruto estaba acariciando el lomo de su gata mientras ambos miraban a otro lado y disimuladamente miraban a un hinchado bulto sangrante y chillante mientras Impmon y Lucemon estaban algo rojos y apenados, primero por la rabia, y la otra porque aún tenían algo de enojo- **¿no creen que se les pasó la mano? Es solo un pobre gusanito arrastrado**- la pregunta de la gata negra solo hizo pensar a las víctimas de la malvada broma mientras que el bulto sangrante solo chillaba aún más – **la verdad… no**- el bulto solo chillo más, no había necesidad de saber quién era- voy a curar a Wormmon y a darle su forma otra vez mientras ustedes solo guardan todo lo que utilizamos en el campamento- hablo Naruto mientras soltaba a la gata y obedecía lo dicho, los otros dos solo la seguían- ahí Wormmon, a veces pienso que no valoras tu vida- eso pensaba, si no la valoraba no le importaba el riesgo de recibir palizas toda la vida, no era la primera vez que ocurría, todavía recuerda cuando le puso laxante a los dulces de Lucemon, los comió en plena iglesia, después de eso nadie más pudo entrar al baño del lugar, o cuando le pinto la cara a Impmon cuando este dormía, y cuando salió a la calle, fue el centro de atención, pero era mejor dejar de recordar y empezar a "reformar" y curar el cuerpo de su compañero insecto.

Ya una vez curado retomaron su curso a Uzu, esta vez más rápido, no faltaba mucho pero todos querían llegar lo más pronto posible**- dime Lucemon. No detectas alguna presencia humana en Uzu, ya casi llegamos**- la pregunta de Wormmon gano la curiosidad de Naruto, y a decir verdad, podría haber una posibilidad de que haya personas escondidas en algún lado- **pues déjame ver…-** el ángel caído se concentró lo más que pudo, era algo difícil de hacer, pero también quería saber- no, lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda detectar, tal vez cuando nos acerquemos más hallemos algo- él podía sentir presencias a kilómetros de distancia, pero algunos ninjas entrenaban para hacer su presencia imperceptible para cualquier experto, deducía que si estaban más cerca encontrarían a alguien.

Siguieron saltando entre los arboles por un buen tiempo hasta que repentinamente llegaron a una zona completamente destruida, pilares derrumbados y otro partidos a la mitad, rastros de madera podrida y vieja, estaban en las ruinas de Uzugakure no Sato, más precisamente en lo que alguna vez fue la entrada del lugar.

-**Este lugar es un desastre**- la afirmación bastante obvia de Impmon solo hizo asentir a todos, sería difícil encontrar algo o a alguien en lo que son solamente escombros, el lugar era demasiado grande, solo había una solución- tendremos que separarnos, cada uno tendrá un punto cardinal, pero antes…- hablo el rubio sacando du digivace que empezó a tomar una tonalidad morada brillante-… necesitaran algo más de poder- al terminar de hablar el digivace solo brillo más fuerte, señal clara de una sola cosa…

La digievolucion

Todos fueron rodeados por una luz morada oscura, siniestra y oscura, el primero en hacer aparición fue…

**-Wormmon digivolve a…-** su cuerpo empezó a agrandarse y a alargarse, fue cubierto por una especie de armadura blanca con líneas rojas y algunas doradas, al final de su cola apareció una pieza metálica de oro asemejando a una flama dorada, encima de su cabeza se le formo una especie de peinado hecho de hojas verdes algo oscuras, sus antenas se hicieron más anchas donde le crecieron plumas blancas, sus ojos del color de siempre, la parte superior de la armadura en su cabeza pasaba una línea dorada por encima de los ojos, en resumen apareció una gran serpiente blanca con alas a los costados de su cabeza él era…

**-¡Quetzalmon!-** exclamo el ahora conocido como Quetzalmon, tenía el tamaño de una casa, como de casi 20 metros, el otro en hacer aparición fue…

**-Impmon digivolve a…-** Impmon empezó a crecer a un gran tamaño, sus orejas como de un duende se alargaron y afinaron a forma de cuernos, su cuerpo tomo más musculatura y la carita en su pecho cambio a una especie du murciélago tribal, tenía tres cinturones negros en la cintura, sus brazos se alargaron más de la cuenta y casi parecían alcanzar el suelo, en su espalda le empezaron a crecer alas bastante grandes de un demonio con unos agujeros de considerable tamaño, en uno de sus zapatos apareció el mismo murciélago tribal de su pecho y en el otro, tres líneas metálicas, resumen: un demonio de ojos rojos bastante grande él era…

-**¡Devimon!- **exclamo el ahora conocido como Devimon mientras alzaba vuelo a unos 4 metros del suelo, el siguiente fue…

**-Blackgatomon ultra digievolucionar a…- **el cuerpo de la gata se hizo más grande como el de una persona, pero aún más, empezó a tomar la forma de una atractiva mujer de piel pálida, cabellos plateados hasta los muslos, un ajustado traje negro empezó a cubrirla dejando su brazo izquierdo desnudo, al igual que su pierna del mismo lado, tenía cadenas por todo el cuerpo, sus ojos antes dorados ahora eran completamente rojos, en su hombro derecho una parte del traje se destrozó tomando la forma de una cara siniestra con una pequeña garra, su brazo derecho fue cubierto por tres cuatros aros metálicos mientras que se iba alargando formando una gran garra de largas uñas rojas, su cabeza era completamente cubierta por el traje negro a excepción de la parte de su boca, con grandes alas de plumas negra, resumen: una atractiva demonio de traje negro algo destrozado de pechos copa D con grandes alas de plumas negras, ella era…

**-¡Ladydevimon!- **exclamo mientras que por ultimo…

**-Lucemon digivolve a…- **su forma angelical de niño bueno fue sustituida por una adulta y musculosa, el lado izquierdo de sus alas fue cambiando hasta tomar la forma de alas de demonio, fue cubierto con una chaqueta negra de mangas larga con la parte final de color rojo sangre, con unos guantes blancos, un ropaje blanco en la parte del pecho con una gran medalla como un sol, dos cinturones colocados a modo de x en su cintura, el ropaje tenia los muslos negros con líneas dorados, rodilleras doradas con diseño raro, unas botas blancas con líneas negras verticales, tenía unas tobilleras doradas, el dela derecha con alas de ángel dorada y el de la izquierda con alas de demonio del mismo color, detrás de su cuello tenia alas, izquierda de demonio, derecha de ángel, su cabello antes rubio platino ahora era rubio algo oscuro, largo pasando el cuello, sus dientes tenían colmillos apenas visibles, su rostro ahora era más maduro, provocaba algo de miedo con una mirada intimidante, resumen: un hombre de 14 alas de un lado ángel y del otro lado demonio, él era…

**-¡Lucemon, falldown mode!-** el ahora conocido como el modo caído de Lucemon se acercó al grupo de los demás, todos en otro nivel de digievolucion.

-Bien, nos separaremos en cada rincón cardinal del lugar, Devimon, al este, Ladydevimon, al oeste, Lucemon al norte y Quetzalmon al sur, yo investigare al azar del centro ¿entendido?- indico el rubio mientras todos con un sonoro "Hai" se iban a su lugar de búsqueda, lo que encontraran le serviría, pergaminos, libros lo que sea, mientras el caminaba tranquilamente al centro de lo que alguna vez fue la aldea de Uzu.

Camino unos cuantos minutos, no había nada de su interés, solo escombros, casas abandonadas y etc., - que no hay algo interesante o alguna pista de lo que paso aquí…- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, decidió descansar un poco recostándose en una roca para pensar mejor, pero al hacerlo, la roca se vino abajo mostrando que la "roca" era en realidad una pared, miro al frente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una torre gris con varias plantas enredadas en los escombros estaba en ella, miro arriba y vio que le faltaba un pedazo de la pared- ya veo, esto era parte de la pared de la torre- siguió observando, había banderas viejas rojas con un remolino naranja en ellas, una torre así solo puede decir una cosa, era la torre de Uzugakure.

Naruto salto al gran agujero de la torre que estaba a unos 7 metros, no era mucho para él, al ver el interior se encontraba en una oficina con solamente tres cosas: telarañas, escombros y polvo.

-Vaya, esto sí que es un desastre, pero bueno, al mal paso darle prisa- se tardaría mucho en encontrar algo entre escombros, se acercó a un viejo escritorio lo abrió y encontró algunos documentos, - veamos que dicen- se dijo a sí mismo.

Los documentos eran demasiado viejos, pero se entendían a la perfección, lo que decía era que solo hubo dos Uzukages, el primero era un tal Hiroshi Uzumaki, y el segundo un tal Ryo Uzumaki, el primero había muerto de circunstancias desconocidas, y el otro en la guerra según el papel, dejo de leer para seguir observando, en una pared vio un cuadro con 3 personas, un adulto y dos niñas, todas pelirrojas, pero lo que le llamo la atención era que una de ellas era…

-Kushina…- dijo con desprecio, ese cuadro tenía que ser del Uzukage, se dirigió al documento y siguió leyendo, al leer más supo que Kushina era la hija del primer Uzukage, y su hermano alguien llamado Kenshin, siguió leyendo y para su interés tenía la dirección de la casa donde vivían, salió de la antigua oficina para dirigirse a la casa del Uzukage, no estaba muy lejos, tal vez estaba destruido el lugar pero las direcciones estaban casi intactas.

Enseguida llego a una gran mansión casi destruida, pero en buen estado aun, entro y dio en el blanco, ahí estaban más fotos de las tres personas, de un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verde esmeralda, el Uzukage, un niño de 10 años pelirrojo de ojos azul grisáceo, y finalmente Kushina, camino dentro de la abandonada vivienda mientras que llego a otra oficina, la reviso y encontró otros archivos, el Uzukage solía trabajar en su casa al parecer, pero dejo de pensar al ver una carpeta que le llamo la atención, era un reporte médico, y junto a este un certificado de defunción- que será…- empezó a leer los datos

Nombre: Hiroshi Uzumaki

Fecha de fallecimiento: 12 de agosto del año 301

Causa del fallecimiento: agotamiento masivo de chakra y envenenamiento

Eh…

Un momento, ¿agotamiento de chacra?, creía lo de envenenamiento pero agotamiento de chakra masivo, el sabia según los libros de historia que los Uzumakis tenían grandes reservas de chakra desde su nacimiento y este iba creciendo mientras más entrenamiento se tenía, y siendo el, el Uzukage no tendría problemas, y si fuera así ¿cómo agoto su chakra de esa forma?

Siguió leyendo para intentar averiguar algo, según el documento, el envenenamiento fue hecho de manera lenta, fue puesto en la comida en porciones pequeñas y cada día se enfermaba más, el veneno no solo afectaba su cuerpo sino que absorbía su chakra para tomar aún más fuerza, un día analizaron los alimentos, lo descubrieron, pero fue tarde, su chakra se agotó completamente, y el veneno pudrió algunos órganos ¿Qué clase de veneno era?, reviso otro documento y tenía lo que buscaba, era un análisis de alimento hecho , este decía que el veneno era de origen vegetal y natural pero desconocido, lo tomaron como un atentado de otra aldea, pero quien pudo…

Había otro documento que le falto leer, abrió la carpeta y para su sorpresa era un testamento- será que mis sospechas sobre Kushina…- para sacarse de dudas solo empezó a leer, este decía que cobraría la mitad de la herencia cuando llegara a la edad de los 18 años, o si el padre muere antes de tiempo, si uno de los herederos moría en misión u otra circunstancia pasaba, la parte pasara a la otra heredera- pero no hay nada que pruebe algo en su contra- llego a una conclusión, no decía nada de un culpable en específico, pero aún tenía sus dudas, cuando ella llego a la aldea, se rumoraba que era la última Uzumaki, eso decía la gente cada vez que salía de compras y a él lo llevaba como el que cargaba sus cosas, y si era la única Uzumaki, que paso de su hermano, no había ningún certificado de defunción del tal Kenshin, y ninguno de desaparecido, seguiría investigando.

Siguió caminando revisando algunos cuartos de la casa hasta que llego a una habitación que le llamo la atención, sobretodo una foto de una pelirroja- esta debió ser la habitación de la Kushi-puta- se dijo a sí mismo, la observo bien, unos cuantos libros de fuinjutsu, y de otros en general, la cama ya vieja y algo carcomida por los ácaros- bueno, voy a descansar un momento, tanto buscar cansa a cualquiera- tenía planeado dormir un rato en la vieja cama, no era limpia pero si algo cómoda, se acostó y se preparó para la siesta cuando sintió la almohada muy dura- que dura, tendré que…- no termino de hablar cuando levanto la almohada y del interior de la funda cayo lo que parecía un libro grande y grueso, negro y viejo, ¿Qué hace un libro ahí, dentro de una almohada? Lo abrió empezando a ojearlo, era un libro de medicina, no era la gran cosa, pero una página estaba doblada, la desdoblo y el titulo solo lo sorprendió, este decía, "venenos indetectables" –entonces si fuiste tú…- ahora lo sabía, la verdad fue descubierta, fue ella la que envenenó a Hiroshi, solo ella podría matar a alguien de esa manera tan cobarde, ya sabía que paso con su abuelo, ahora averiguaría que paso con todo el clan, no pararía hasta saber que más paso, salió de la habitación para dirigirse de nuevo a la oficina, le leería todo, tardaría pero almenos sabría que acontecimientos pasaron en su clan, pues la verdad no de oculta.

**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**

**MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTTADO, NO SE SI EL FINAL DE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE ESTUVO BIEN, PERO SE LOS DEJO A USTEDES, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE REOMIENDEN MI FIC A OTROS LECTORS XFA, SE LOS AGRADECERIA, SIN MAS, SU DIOS EGIPCIO OSCURO SEE DESPIDE NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	8. Chapter 7: Verdades ocultas (parte 2)

Buenas noches publicoooooooooooooooooooo, vengo con la continuación tan esperadaaaa, si me lo permiten decir, o mejor gritarlo, Son el mejor publicoooooo!, bueno sin más el cap.

_**Capítulo 7: verdades ocultas (parte 2)**_

Nuestro protagonista rubio se dirigía a otra parte de la abandonada casa, mientras que hojeaba el libro de medicina ninja, lo estuvo leyendo y descubrió que ese veneno que había utilizado Kushina pertenecía a la savia de un árbol que era utilizado para definir la afinidad elemental de una persona, este fue hecho con tóxicos putrefactos y la savia siendo alterada, el árbol según decía el libro, absorbía el 1% del chakra del que lo usaba, este al ser mesclado con los tóxicos acelero más de la cuenta su función llegando a ser un veneno que no solo mataba si no que pudría los órganos de una persona, y drenaba el chakra para hacerse más fuerte, no era tan natural, pero seguía en su estado de savia .

-Debió sentirse terrible…- hablo para sí mismo el rubio, una sabia toxica que pudría y drenaba el chakra era algo que daba miedo, no hablaba de una cura, eso podría cambiar, si es que podía averiguar cómo contrarrestar las toxinas volviéndola a su estado de savia-** ¿y tú desde cuando te preocupa si tiene cura o no?, que yo sepa puedes curarte gracias a mí, no creo te afecte del todo**- hablo la gran serpiente dentro de su interior que salió en una bruma negra tomando la forma de una serpiente morada, era como el mismísimo Manda en versión pequeña, como de 3 metros- vaya, hasta que al fin te dignas en hablarme, ¿qué paso, te mordiste la lengua?- hablo con burla, recuerda cuando entrenaban él y Yamata en su forma serpiente, y cuando hizo un mal movimiento con sus colmillos, bueno pues…, su lengua termino aún más fina.

No pudo evitar reírse frente a su biju mientras que solo tenía una vena palpitando en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y levantaba su larga cola cual látigo, soltó el golpe en la cabeza del rubio que no pudo más que…-ITEEEEE, ESO DUELO MALDITA CULEBRA- respondió el rubio algo enojado- **mejor cállate antes de que te mande otro golpe en donde sabes que te dolerá, y mucho**- el otro solo respondió con su silencio, conocía perfectamente la velocidad y fuerza de su biju, mejor no hacerlo enojar.

-**Bien, vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto si tiene cura eso de la savia y los tóxicos?, tú no vas a poder aprenderlos porque no entrenas jutsus médico, y además, la aldea no está lo suficientemente calificada para tratar esos tipos de químicos y demás- **la aldea avanzo mucho, pero el ninjutsu medico era muy bajo, solo pocos sabían cómo hacer bien un veneno y una cura- lo sé pero almenos esto ayudaría a Oto, y eso del ninjutsu pues, cuando tenga algo de tiempo te explicare sobre cómo mejorar las tec- no termino de hablar cuando la serpiente puso su cola en sus labios- **si te refieres a esa tal Tsunade Senju, mejor piénsalo bien, no sabemos que paso con ella con los cambios que hizo ese tuerto, así que mejor no te apresures- **bueno, mejor lo pensaría, pero ella era la única, no solo era los venenos que contenían el libro, sino por su amigo Kimimaro, no se veía muy bien, su estado era algo lamentable, pero todavía podía estar de pie…, por ahora.

-No lo digo porque me preocupa de que me pueda afectar, si no por lo que puede llegar a hacer con eso, no me gustaría más problemas que me pueda dar cuando la enfrente, y en el proceso la mate- estaba decidido que cuando se encuentre con los que alguna vez llamo padres, los mataría lenta y tortuosamente**-Aun así, no me gusta que pienses en otras cosas de ese tipo, te conozco y cuando vez algo interesante lo quieres agregar a tu arsenal**- Naruto no era alguien codicioso por el poder, simplemente quería estar preparado para absolutamente todo, y el libro que tenía no era la excepción, le gustaba matar a sangre fría, pero también pocas veces en infiltramiento recurría a venenos, sin duda algo raro viniendo de él, pero él decide cómo hacer sus misiones.

-**Cambiando de tema, también Salí para prepárate para tu entrenamiento, el que te hable sobre poder tener y hacer tuyos lo kekkei genkai**- hablo en tono serio, el otro también lo hizo, algo le decía que no sería nada fácil- **aquí no hay nadie para copiar su kekkei genkai pero puedo darte un paso para que puedas hacerlo, extiende tu mano**-ordeno, el otro simplemente obedeció mientras que el otro solo levantaba su cola puniendo la punta en la palma, fue rodeada de chakra morado, empezó a dibujar con ella una especie de pentaculo invertido con un kanji que significaba "poder", el chakra dejo marcado el mencionado dibujo mientras que el rubio solo miraba de forma curiosa el diseño- **para absorber algo debe haber una boca, este sello y pentaculo actúan de la misma manera, los kekkei genkai se encuentran en la sangre, y el chakra está en un sistema parecido al nervioso, solo que más grande, la sangre y en chakra se conectan todo el tiempo, ya sea para curar una herida, o para producir más glóbulos, para hacer esto deberás mesclar el chacra oscuro con el normal, no es fácil pero sé que lo harás, una vez que lo hagas te daré el segundo paso, tiene 4**- fue todo lo que dijo para luego desaparecer en una bruma negra.

Naruto solo miro unos segundos su mano con el dibujo/sello mientras solo suspiraba-bien, supongo que así podre entretenerme en el camino- solo continuo caminando mientras en su mano acumulaba chakra normal, el azul, y en su otra mano se empezó a acumular un chakra morado con tonos negruzcos, junto un poco sus manos lentamente en un intento de ser precavido, solo que no conto con que sus manos se separaran de forma abrupta y violenta haciéndolo girar cinco vueltas, desorientado y confundido solo llego a una conclusión- mejor lo dejo para después, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ya te lo dije ¿verdad Yamata?- pregunto a su biju mientras que solo respondía con el silencio- hmp, me ignoro, no importa veamos que más ahí aquí- se dijo a si mismo mientras que solo seguía su camino en busca de algo.

Mientras en el lado norte de la destruida aldea/nación se encontraba un ángel caído revisando algunas casas, hasta ahora no encontró nada más que piedras y polvo- **supongo que no voy a encontrar nada en lugares como este, pero es casi todo lo que ahí**- la zona norte era una especie de fincas de casas pequeñas mientras que lo único que no era igual era un edificio como una taberna, solo pudo salir de una de las varias casas destruidas mientras se dirigía al bar, no entendía porque era el único local de servicio en esa área, no había ruinas de tiendas ni de florerías etc., tal vez en el lugar encuentre las respuestas.

Una vez en la puerta del lugar no necesitó abrir, las puertas lo hicieron sola, pero por que se cayeron generando una cortina de polvo**- cof cof, este lugar cof me está dando la cof cof idea de irme ya**- se dijo a sí mismo, pero que se podía hacer, mejor aguantarse, se acercó a un mostrador de madera mirando si tenía algo interesante, solo veía una foto donde aparecía un hombre calvo con barba y un delantal de cantinero, pero nada más, mejor ir a otro lugar, se acercó a las mesas del lugar mirando que una mesa, la del fondo para ser exacto, tenía una botella de vodka , en una silla estaba una silueta delgada de un hombre, solo que no se movía, se acercó y para su sorpresa…

Un cadáver…

Solo puros huesos…

Se acercó más viendo que el esqueleto humano no estaba dañado, solo sucio, no tenía signos de haber estado en una batalla, de ser así tendría algún hueso roto o algo por el estilo, y este estaba en perfectas condiciones, miro la botella viendo que tenía una nota, con curiosidad, la empezó a leer…

**Espero que te guste, para que puedas olvidar más rápido, con cariño tu sobrina Kushina Uzumaki…**

Se sorprendió al ver que era Kushina la que escribió la carta, eso de olvidar ¿qué se habrá referido?, la fecha que tenía la nota era del 6 de marzo del año 301, y según sabia la guerra fue un día después, conclusión**:- lo más notable es que fue envenenado, no estuvo en batalla ni nada, pero porque no hay más muerto aquí, algo paso y me parece que no tiene que no tiene que ver nada con la guerra**- se dijo a sí mismo, si hubiera sido así habría más muertos y el cadáver que encontró debería tener algún daño, pero no había nada, fue asesinado envenenado antes de la guerra solo que no entendía ¿Qué hacia un cantinero muerto, y como es que Kushina era tía de este cantinero? Que más ocultaba el lugar… siguió mirando por el lugar donde encontró varias facturas, al parecer el lugar estaba embargado, todos eran de deudas y cobros, prestamos incluidos, estaba pasando por un mal momento, tal vez intentaba olvidar las deudas, pero eso no lo convencía**- por ahora es todo lo que encontré, mejor me iré a otra zona**- se dispuso a salir a otro lugar, tomo y guardo la carta y algunas facturas, ya vería Naruto para que sirve.

Al lado oeste de Uzu se encontraba la digimon de ropas negras revisando cualquier cosa en su camino, ya sea casas viejas, piedras grandes, etc. Lamentablemente no encontró nada útil- **como no hay nada aquí será mejor que me vaya a otra parte-** se dijo a sí misma, siguió su camino en busca de algo útil, camino unos cuantos minutos donde doblo a un callejón y fue ahí cuando vio algo muy extraño…

Una gran biblioteca, nada fuera de lo común pero lo que era raro era que no estaba sucia ni destruida, más bien recién limpiada, muy bien cuidada, no solo eso era lo raro, sino el gran cartel que tenía, este decía "Digibiblioteca", le sonaba como algo del mundo digital, pero que podía hacer algo así en una aldea abandonada, y en esa época no había mucha tecnología- **¿Qué será este lugar?-** se preguntó a sí misma, lo más lógico para saber seria entrando, y eso es lo que hará…

Abrió la puerta de madera, lentamente haciendo eco en el lugar, era un gran lugar, había muchos estantes en el fondo, no veía mucho, se acercó unos cuantos pasos cuando vio que los estantes estaban vacíos**- ¿una "Digibiblioteca" sin libros?, que pérdida de tiempo**- había perdido el tiempo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir cuando se dio cuenta de algo, según el nombre era una Digibiblioteca, por lo que**…, no podía ser pero por si las dudas-¡onda de la oscuridad!-** disparo su ataque como una parvada de murciélagos que destruyo uno de los estantes que sorprendentemente no se destrozó en pedazos sino en… datos.

-**datos, se transformó en datos…-**hablo sorprendida, la biblioteca estaba hecha de datos, ¿Cómo es que llego esto aquí?, y para más nuevo, ¿no que todo fue destruido en la guerra?, repitió de nuevo su ataque en unos cuantos, todos se disolvieron en partículas digitales doradas, menos uno, este si era de madera del mundo humano, se acercó a los escombros de la madera, los removió un poco para estar segura**- pues este si es de aquí y no está hecho de datos, ¿pero cómo es que llego aquí?**- no había explicación que pudiera dar, pero tenía mucha curiosidad de que fue lo que paso, tal vez los libros estén escondidos por su información**- bien, ahora que si esto es una biblioteca, debe por lo menos haber un libro aquí, tal vez cuente algo del lugar o de la aldea, a trabajar**- extendió sus alas aprovechando el tamaño del lugar, volando por todo el lugar reviso cada uno de los estantes, todos vacíos, la mayoría de datos y la minoría de madera, 3 solamente, paso unos cuantos minutos con el mismo resultado, estaba algo cansada y enfadada, ya se estaba cansando de esto- ¡por qué rayos no hay nada en este lugar!- exclamo enojada pateando un estante, solo que no espero que algo cayera en su cabeza, bajo la mirada y ¡o sorpresa!, un libro… pero uno bastante raro.

Este era delgado casi como una revista, pero no tanto, negro con el lomo color plata, la tapa tenía un dibujo de un pentaculo de plata dentro de un circulo de oro, raro, pero elegante- bueno, algo es algo- tomo el libro queriendo ojearlo, pero ahora el problema era que este estaba en blanco, lo único que tenía era una pequeña escritura, y lo empezó a leer**- "50l0 l05 qu3 c0mpr3nd3n 3l d0l0r, l33r4n 35t3 m3n54j3, t4rd3 0 73mpr4n0 l4 v3rd4d3r4 05cur1d4d 54ldr4 4 l4 luz"**- bueno, no un mensaje claro, solo llego a una conclusión**-…no entendí nada…**- no entendió mucho, pero como era el único libro del lugar y además raro, mejor se lo llevaría a Naruto, a ver que podía hacer, salió del lugar queriendo buscar otra cosa en un lugar mejor… aunque ese lugar era mucho mejor que los demás, cerró la puerta fuertemente, no le gustaba pero tenía que hacerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no escucho ningún ruido, ¿tenía que escuchar un portazo no se suponía?, si cerró la puerta de manera bruscamente, se volteó y para su sorpresa…

Ya no estaba….

**-¿qué demonios paso?-** entra a una biblioteca, saca un libro raro, sale del lugar y este desaparece, nadie sabe… nadie supo y nadie lo sabrá**- mejor me voy o terminare con pesadillas**- hablo para sí misma, ya le estaba empezando a dar miedo, alzo vuelo en dirección a otro lado, solo que no se di cuenta de que al fondo del callejón había algo brillando, algo bastante grande, parecía una puerta…o mejor dicho un digiportal…

En la parte este de Uzu vemos a un digimon demonio removiendo algunas rocas en lo que alguna vez fue un hospital, lo que más encontró fue escombros y camillas viejas, no entendía por qué este hospital estaba tan lejos del pueblo, la parte este de Uzu estaba muy lejos del pueblo, era casi llenada de maleza y animales, pero mejor no juzgar y mejor a trabajar- **(almenos no estoy con ese tonto de Quetzalmon)-** era lo único que agradecía, no podía ni va a perdonar lo que le hizo a él y a Lucemon, no termino de perdonarlo tampoco con lo de pintarle la cara, que cuando salió parecía un muñeco diabólico, otros riendo, otros asustados, en fin, pero así era su amigo, sino no, no sería el Wormmon que él conoce.

Ahora quiso mover una piedra de gran tamaño, pero estaba atorada entre el techo y el suelo, si lo sacaba podría colapsar- **necesito una palanca o un bastón que sirva para sostener el techo**- se dijo a sí mismo-**esto te sirve**- un gran bambú fue puesto a sus ojos- **gracias**- fue todo lo que dijo, coloco el bambú como una palanca cuando pudo mover la piedra, al final solo estaba vacío tendría qu… ¿EEEEHHHH?, ¿quién le paso el bambú?**-¿qué te pasa? parece que viste un muerto**- esa voz pertenecía a…

**-¡QUETZALMON, NO DEVERIAS ESTAR EN OTRO LADO!-** grito sorprendido y algo enfadado- **no te esponjes chibimon, solo quería ver como estaba esta zona, la parte sur está completamente destruida, no hay nada más que escombros, fue por eso que vine aquí**- explico la serpiente alada mientras el otro solo gruñía**- aun no entiendo por qué me dices chibimon si yo no soy un enano como tú en tu etapa infantil- **hablo algo soberbio-**es porque sé que te molesta, además, tu poder queda como enano frente al mí, ya que soy mejor que tu**- respondió- **mejor ni hables, soy más inteligente y hábil que tú, no es nada**- seguían discutiendo por niñerías, solo que no se dieron cuenta de que el bambú estaba doblándose y ellos estaban dentro del pequeño lugar**- yo no critico a los débiles porque de ahí vengo pero tampoco critico a los poderosos porque para allá voy, y tú solo te quedas en la raya de los débiles**- hablo soberbio Devimon mientras el otro solo tenía una vena en su cabeza**- ¡JA!, tu fuerte, lo más que puedes hacer es gritar como niña y dejar sordo a tu enemigo, ¿ese es tu poder?**- y ahí se armó la grande**- ¡QUE DIJISTE GUSANO ARRASTRADO!**- grito Devimon que rápidamente se tapó la boca, ese grito parecía algo… tonto y chillón.

Mientras el otro solo podía**…- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE LO DIJE, TE LO DIJE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- había caído en su trampa, el siempre logro sacarlo de quicio, mientras Quetzalmon reía como loco y Devimon solo quería partirle la cara, el bambú que era lo único que sujetaba el techo, de está rompiendo más y más**- jamás me superaras, su mejor que tu-/ ahí por favor solo eres pura palabrería…**

¡CRASH!

Ambos dejaron de discutir cuando escucharon el sonido de algo rompiéndose, Devimon miro donde escucho el sonido y vio en el suelo el bambú roto, solo pudo hacer una cosa-** maldito hijo de…- **el techo cayo bruscamente encima de los digimon, levanto una polvareda enorme que cubrió casi todo el lugar, ya una vez recuperados del pequeño golpe, algo aturdidos y confundidos Devimon solo esperaba que Quetzalmon esté bien… para así poder el matarlo a golpes.

Quetzalmon salió de entre los escombros algo aturdido y sucio, vio rápidamente la cara de Devimon y pues**...- jejejeje, eeehhh, como no necesitas ayuda me voy a mi zona a seguir buscando, adiós**- alzo vuelo lo más rápido que pudo, el demonio digital rápidamente hizo lo mismo agarrando su cola jalándolo**- yo te ayudo, y no necesitaras volar**- jalo fuertemente su cola y girando como un trompo lo soltó mandándolo contra el suelo, la serpiente digital choco fuertemente quedando con los ojos en espiral- **eso te enseña…-** no termino de hablar cuando el suelo se llenó de grietas rompiéndose mientras la digiserpiente cayó al fondo del ahora agujero, el otro solo bajo rápidamente a donde estaba Quetzalmon .

Era un lugar bastante grande para un simple agujero, Devimon solo busco a su compañero entre los escombros, minutos después lo encontró algo adolorido y lastimado**- ¿estás bien Quetzalmon?**- pregunto mientras el otro solo le miraba algo molesto- **claro que estoy bien no vez que me caí de casi 28 metros**- hablo sarcástico, lo tira contra el suelo, le dolió, el suelo se rompe y cae a casi 28 metros, eso sí que dolió**-¿seguro que estas bien?-** volvió a preguntar- **claro que si por… IITTEEEE**- Devimon le soltó un golpe en la cabeza sacándole un chichón- **a la próxima vez que hagas algo así te doy el golpe con una almohada, pero llena de piedras**-advirtió, no le gustó nada le haya pasado un mugre bambú para sostener un techo pesado de piedra**- Oye Devimon ¿Dónde estamos?**- lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro alrededor y la verdad, no era un simple agujero, el lugar estaba a oscuras pero se podía apreciar que había una archivadoras en el lugar, se acercaron un poco y si, eran archivadoras algo viejas, solo 2 junto a un escritorio don varios papeles esparcidos en este- **supongo que es una oficina, pero por que estaría bajo tierra y con solamente 2 archivadoras**?- hablo Quetzalmon, un par era muy poco para estar escondidos, lo más probable era que contenían documentos importantes para esconderlos así**- no lo sé pero si están escondidos son importantes, así que les echaremos un vistazo**- Devimon reviso los que estaban en el escritorio, obviamente eran del hospital, Quetzalmon reviso los de las archivadoras, con un movimiento veloz de su cola golpeo ambas archivadoras abriéndolas y esparciendo sus documentos- **estos son de fechas de nacimiento, pero todas parecen que fueron manchadas con algo, la humedad las habrá borrado-** las hojas tenían la tinta borrosa como manchas**- estas son de análisis de sangre, pero también borrosas**- lo mismo paso con los documentos en el escritorio, si todo estaba borroso y sin información, mejor ir a otro lugar, pero mejor buscar bien, abrió un cajón del escritorio, vacío, otro cajón vacío, otro cajón, carpeta, otro ca…- **encontré algo**- llamo la atención de Quetzalmon, se acercó mientras el otro veía el contenido**- veamos, son análisis de sangre de Kushina Uzumaki**- no le gustó nada ese nombre, esa era la persona que torturo por años a su amigo rubio, lo mismo pensaba la digiserpiente**- ¿qué dice este análisis?**- pregunto serio a Devimon mientras el otro solo leía**- bueno, dice que tiene el "sello de la pureza"**- el otro solo se confundió, ¿Qué era eso del sello de la pureza**?- aquí lo explica, dice que un Uzumaki que nace de una persona sin sangre Uzumaki y otra de sangre pura Uzumaki, nace con un sello en su sistema circulatorio, que le permite activar y desactivar la pureza de la sangre Uzumaki**- ambos quedaron sorprendidos, ese sello podía activar y desactivar la pureza de sangre**- pero, el nacido no la puede activar y desactivar a su gusto, el líder del clan tiene ese derecho, ya que puede haber traidores en el clan, por lo tanto, el decide quien será puro o no-** ahora entendía un poco más- **pero si ella tiene el sello de pureza, ¿quién fue su madre?, no fue una Uzumaki, entonces debe estar en estas archivadoras**- volvió a remover los documentos con su cola y afectivamente, encontró otra carpeta- **veamos**- se enrollo poniendo la carpeta encima de su cuerpo y con su cola lo habría- **este también es de ella, es su acta de nacimiento, su padre fue el Uzukage Hiroshi Uzumaki y de Tomoe Izumo, no es una Uzumaki completamente pura, también dice que su tío Yamato Uzumaki, fue el que se encargaría de ella a corta edad si es que la pasaba algo durante un combate o guerra**- paro un momento para tomar aire**- entonces su tío se encargaría de ella, entonces también sería el líder del clan y tendría el poder del sello de la pureza en los que no son completamente Uzumakis**- dedujo, el otro solo continuo hablando- **no, el no sería el líder por cuestiones del consejo, si el moría le dejaría la herencia a ella y a su hermano, y viviría con el tío, el próximo líder seria el próximo Uzukage, eso dice aquí**- termino de hablar, **-lo mejor sería llevar esto a Naruto para ver que decide**- sugirió el demonio digital, el otro asintió, salieron alzando vuelo en dirección a donde se separaron, esto tal vez les serviría, ya verían de que.

Volviendo con Naruto, este seguía en la abandonada mansión, seguía con el mismo resultado con eso de mezclar los chacras, pero al menos no terminaba con los brazos descolocados, y podía mezclarlos por poco tiempo antes de que se rechazaran- este lugar ya no tiene nada útil, mejor me voy de aquí, a ver que encontraron los demás- se dijo a sí mismo, estaba dispuesto a salir cuando se acordó de que no reviso nada más que piezas de la planta baja, ¿y la planta alta?- será lo último que revise y me voy- subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a un comedor bastante elegante- ¿Qué hace el comedor en la planta alta si la cocina está en la planta baja?- era raro como estaban colocadas las cosas, pero bueno, cada quien como quería que estuviera su casa, el comedor tenia cubiertos de plata, y los platos de porcelana fina, había 4 pares de platos para 4 personas, los cubiertos lo mismo, solo que en la parte frontal de la mesa que era rectangular, le faltaba el cuchillo y el tenedor, solo había una pala de jardín- y esto que hace aquí?- la pala de jardín estaba en una posición rara, dada la vuelta y apuntando a otro lado, como…. Una flecha

Apuntaba a la ventana, no creía en que fuera a indicar algo, pero por si las dudas de acerco a la ventana, indicaba al jardín/maleza, en el medio e esta estaba una gran bandera de Uzu, en medio de banderas más pequeñas, todas estaban en posición de remolino, la tierra en donde estaba la gran bandera parecía removida, demasiado, como si fuera hecho rápidamente, de un salto cayo desde la ventana al jardín frente a la bandera- mejor ver para creer, ¡elemento tierra: sismo de Moisés!- toco la tierra con la punta de la espada de la guadaña, y como lo hizo Moisés, solo que con tierra, esta abrió en dos quedando como dos muros paralelos a los costados, las banderas pequeñas se movieron, pero la más grande no, esta esta clavada a una puerta- ¿a dónde conducirá? Veamos entonces- era una puerta como de una casa, de madera y con un cerrojo, con un poco de fuerza la abrió revelando una escalera a un sitio muy oscuro, bajo por ellas hasta llegar a una sala con una gran mesa circular, la pared tenía un gran mapa de todas la naciones elementales y un pedestal con un gran pergamino negro con los bordes dorado.

La mesa estaba vacía excepto por un sobre abierto alado de este había un pergamino pequeño, tomo el sobre sacando la carta y la leyó:

_Hola, no sé si ya es algo tarde, pero no importa, solo quiero decirte que se por qué lo hiciste, pero no tenías por qué escucharla, te comprendo y no importa lo que pase, aun te quiero, después de todo eres mi hermano menor, ya me encargue de Kushina con el sello de la pureza, así aprenderá, ya no es una Uzumaki, pero quiero que sepas, que te perdono, al fin y al cabo, siempre termino perdonándote, me despido, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, nos veremos, te quiere, Hiroshi Uzumaki_

Terminando de leer la carta, se acercó al pergamino viéndolo con curiosidad-(quien será ese tal hermano, que fue lo que hizo, tal vez tenga que seguir investigando)- pensó, fue a la mesa a sentarse un rato, vio que había unos cajones, los reviso y había otros documentos y lo empezó a leer- veamos, el primero, alianza con Nami, ruta de embarcaciones, este debió ser la sala de conferencias del clan, haber, que… sentencia a Yamato Uzumaki por intento de homicidio a su hermano y Uzukage Hiroshi Uzumaki- estaba sorprendido, este tal Yamato quiso matar a Hiroshi, mejor leer ese documento- Yamato Uzumaki, hermano del Uzukage Hiroshi Uzumaki, afrontara el veredicto que será de ser condenado a la pena máxima, la muerte, por atentado y traición contra Uzugakure no sato y su kage, será ejecutado el 6 de marzo a las 20:00 hs, en la plaza del remolino, descubierto por su sobrina Kushina Uzumaki, que aviso del robo de un libro de venenos perteneciente a la biblioteca privada del Uzukage, que fue encontrado en la residencia de Yamato, la sospecha de la señorita Kushina fue acertada- paro un momento de leer, no podía creer que Kushina sacrificara hasta su propia familia para obtener lo que quiere, sea lo que sea, siguió leyendo- Kushina denuncio a si Tío Yamato del robo de un libro de venenos con el argumento de que tenía miedo de lo que puede llegar a hacer con este, había agregado de que tenía sospechas sobre su tío y su hermano, el segundo había desaparecido, fue tomado como desertor y catalogado criminal rango A, el libro fue encontrado en la taberna donde trabaja el acusado, queriendo defenderse acuso a su sobrina de hacer un trato con el fin de matarlo y cobrar la herencia, la sobrina negó el hecho, sacando el tema de que tiene muchas deudas, se le dio prisión domiciliaria en su taberna, al siguiente día se le daría el veredicto de muerte- era todo lo que decía, sentía rabia de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera investigaron a Kushina, eso era una vergüenza para la justicia, ahora sabía que paso, solo quedaba esperar a sus digimons a ver que averiguaron.

Se acercó al pergamino queriéndolo tomar lo sello en una más pequeño y fue directo donde se separaron- ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, tardo unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar al lugar, que era casi la entrada, y se encontró con todos los digimons hablando de lo que habían descubierto, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo y directamente pregunto- ¿descubrieron algo?- por los siguientes minutos le contaron todo lo que descubrieron, lo del libro y la biblioteca, los documentos bajo tierra, lo de la taberna, meditando un poco llego a una conclusión- entonces ya se lo que paso- llamo la atención de todos- **¿tú que descubriste?-** pregunto Ladydevimon mientras el rubio solo respondía- les diré lo que creo que paso- aviso y todos pusieron atención- este tal Yamato tenía su taberna embargada debido a los pagos atrasados, Kushina lo enredo en sus planes para que le ayudara, así él podría pagar su negocio, ella lo traiciono diciendo que fue él el que intento matarlo, cuando Kushina lo envenenaba, se me hiso raro los cambios que vi en la casa, cambio el comedor arriba, y la cocina abajo para ganar distancia y agregar los venenos de forma tranquila, Hiroshi no pudo hacer nada, por eso fue aprovechado por ella para inculparlo, Kushina le envió la botella de vodka con un veneno, el otro lo bebió, ya que estaba arrepentido de participar con ella, sabía que no podría hacer nada en la casa, y si algo salía mal tendría a quien culpar, y el lugar estuvo clausurado, ella cobro la herencia dejando de ser una Uzumaki, y si no tiene sangre Uzumaki pura no podrá abrir algunos pergaminos, todo pergamino se abre con sangre, y ella ahora ya no lo es- termino de explicar- la guerra que hubo termino completamente con los Uzumakis, al final lo hiso por el poder y la ambición- finalizo, los demás estaban asqueados de que una persona pudiera llegar a ser así con su propia familia**- ¿no decía nada de la madre?-** pregunto Quetzalmon- no, ella falleció cuando ella nació, es todo lo que se, por ahora- los demás no entendieron lo que quería decir**- ¿Qué quieres decir? Ya sabemos casi todo lo que paso**- dijo Ladydevimon , no entendía que más quería saber- me refiero a que cuando comience mi venganza, la primera en sufrir será Kushina, por lo que pudo haber sido mi familia, y para que puedan estar tranquilos, de Minato me encargare como el final, quiero disfrutar su muerte- termino de hablar con una sonrisa macabra, no perdonaría a Kushina por lo que hiso, no señor, la torturaría y le sacaría todo lo que sabía, no le importaría que fuera mujer o que fuera su madre, la verdad fue revelada, y no solo él se vengaría de ella…

**NOTAS DE ANUBIS:**

**QUE TAL, ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME SALIO, Y TENGO QUE DARLES UN MEGA AVISO, ESTOY DE EXAMENES, POR LO QUEE NO PODRE ESCRIBIR MUCHO, SOSPECHO QUE PODRE SUBIR OTRO CAP. PARA ESTE FIN DE MES, PERDON SSI LOS DECEPCIONE, PERO A SU DIOS ANUBIS NO LO DETENDRAN, ¡PASARE LOS EXAMENES Y SUBIRE OTRO CAP LO MAS PORNTO POSIBLE! Y ESTA ES MI RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

**Chivotenkai: es cierto su alma está podrida hasta los huesos, y lo del choque entre los niños elegidos con los Darks Emissary tienes mucha lógica**

**Naruto98: gracias bro, aquí está el cap.**

**Kurai-sho: gracias, me alegra que te guste, a mí también me gusta tu historia, de hecho me inspire de otras, te lo agradezco**

**Anarkista 13: aquí está la conti, espero que les guste a todos**

**NOS LEEREMOS ESTE FIN DE MES, O LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE ADIOS. **


End file.
